¿De qué tienes miedo?
by Ori-aiko
Summary: ¿Por qué demonios el espadachín no actuaba como se suponía que debía hacerlo? Desde siempre, tras un comentario despectivo venía otro, y otro y así sucesivamente hasta que acababan a golpes. Sentirse herido nunca estuvo permitido.
1. ¿¿SANJI?

El primer fic de One Piece que me decido a subir!

He de decir que este proyecto nació de un reto que propuso **Aoi Fhrey** en el único foro de One Piece en español que hay en . En un principio tenía pensado que fuese un One-shot, o que no sobrepasara los 2 capítulos, pero al final el asunto se ha alargado. Aún así, no durará más de 5 capítulos (eso si, capítulos largos :D)

A pesar de que es un ZoSan/SanZo, probablemente no haya contenido yaoi hasta el último capítulo.

Este fic va dedicado a todas las amantes de esta pareja de idotas, ¡que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo!

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Yo sólo me dedico a experimentar con ellos sin fines lucrativos.

**Parejas:** ZoSan / SanZo

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje adulto. Algunos capítulos pueden contener lemon.

**Aviso importante!: **Cuidado con los spoilers! No son muchos, ni muy significativos, pero si no estás al día con el manga, leerlás cosas que tal vez no quieras saber!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.- ¿SANJI?<strong>

La navegante del Thousand Sunny había llegado en tercer lugar al archipiélago Sabaody tras los dos años de separación que había establecido su capitán. A medida que pasaban los días, todos los demás tripulantes de la banda de los Mugiwara habían ido llegando, más o menos puntualmente, a la cita.

Ese mismo día, unas horas antes, se habían reunido todos en el Groove 44, donde se encontraba el Thousand Sunny y pudieron ver que los únicos que faltaban eran Sanji y Luffy.

De Luffy cabía esperar que se retrasara pero Sanji… nunca era impuntual. Además Nami dudaba que el cocinero no tuviese ganas de ver a sus dos chicas después de dos largos años. Era extraño que estuviese tardando tanto…

-Seguro que el cejas de sushi se ha perdido mientras venía…- gruño Zoro por lo bajo.

-¡No estás para hablar, idiota!- le gritó Nami con enfado al tiempo que intentaba darle un golpe que el espadachín esquivó fácilmente.

-La tercera no debería gritarle al primero…- añadió él con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Tal vez cocinero-san ha tenido algún problema por el camino…- apuntó la arqueóloga -O quizás ha muerto.

- ¿¡¿Por qué eres tan sádica? – le respondió a gritos Franky

- ¿Sanji muerto?- Chopper tenía ya lágrimas en los ojos de imaginarse a su nakama muerto- ¡No quiero que muera! ¡Después de estos dos años tenemos que reunirnos todos! ¡SANJIIIIII!

- ¡Tranquilo Chopper! ¡Usopp-sama le rescatará si tiene algún problema!- exclamó Usopp tranquilizando al pequeño médico.

- Ese imbécil no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente,- les interrumpió el peliverde- tal vez no entendió el mensaje de Luffy.- Al parecer Zoro había olvidado que a él mismo le costó bastante trabajo descubrir el mensaje secreto de la foto.

- Sanji-san tiene que haberlo visto.- apuntó esta vez Brook - ¡Si hasta yo pude verlo! ¡Y eso que no tengo ojos! ¡Yohohoho!

- Si, si, Brook, skull joke… - dijeron todos los demás al unísono ignorando al esqueleto.

- De cualquier manera,- añadió Robin – Hasta que no vengan capitán-san y cocinero-san no podemos irnos así que tendremos que esperarles aquí.

Todos coincidieron con ella. No les quedaba más remedio que esperar a que apareciesen. Pero necesitaban que lo hicieran pronto, no querían tener problemas con la Marina nada más regresar…

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de allí, en el Groove 45, se había reunido un considerable grupo de… ¿mujeres? No. A primera vista podían parecer mujeres pero mirándolas detenidamente era indudable que se trataba de okamas.<p>

-¡Cuídate mucho Sanji-chan! – gritaban "algunas" de "ellas" visiblemente "apenadas".

- ¡Vuelve pronto a visitarnos! – agitaban sus pañuelos en señal de despedida.

- ¡Jamás! – les contestó una figura rubia que se alejaba de allí a toda velocidad- ¡No pienso volver a ese puto infierno!

- ¡Recuerda que las señoritas deben hablar de forma más elegante, Sanji-chan!

"_Malditos cabrones… no tenéis que recordármelo. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Nami-san y Robin-chan morirán de tristeza cuando me vean…"_

Avanzaba con paso inseguro el camino hacia el barco. Según le habían dicho los malditos okamas, el barco estaba en el Groove 42, así que no tardaría mucho en llegar. Pero no sabía que demonios podía hacer. La situación no podía ser peor. Él, que se enorgullecía de ser un amante de las mujeres, se había convertido en… en… ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

Después de unos minutos que se le antojaron cortos, pudo ver a lo lejos la silueta del barco. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro sin querer. En los dos últimos años había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, con el reencuentro, que ahora le parecía irreal. Pero la sonrisa se le borró en unos instantes. Se le olvidaba que en su estado actual… las cosas serían un poco distintas a como había imaginado.

* * *

><p>El sol de mediodía se elevaba sobre el Sunny. Algunos estómagos empezaban a rugir de hambre pero ninguno de los allí presentes parecía dispuesto a aventurarse en la cocina.<p>

- Maldito cocinero pervertido… - protestaba Zoro – nunca está cuando se le necesita.- ¡Nami! ¡Haz algo para comer!- le gritó a su nakama despreocupadamente.

- ¿Pero qué te has creído idiota? ¡No soy tu sirvienta! ¡Si quieres comer, cocina algo tú mismo!

El espadachín se encogió de hombros y, tras desperezarse, se levantó para ir directo a la cocina. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que cocinar, pero visto que nadie lo iba a hacer por él…

- ¿Zoro? ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Chopper

- A comer.

-¡No! ¡E-Espera un momento!- Usopp se lanzó hacia él dispuesto a pararle – ¡No puedes cocinar! – se abrazó a sus rodillas, consiguiendo que el espadachín cayese de bruces.

- ¿Qué coño haces?- la cara furiosa del peliverde casi consigue que al tirador le diese un infarto. Después de dos años se había vuelto aún más terrorífico.

- ¡N-no me mires así! ¡Tu ojo me da miedo!- le respondió Usopp sin dejar de temblar- Pero no puedes entrar a la cocina y ponerte a cocinar sin más.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Si llega Sanji y te ve en su cocina… ¡intentará matarte!

- Usopp, esos dos idiotas siempre están intentando matarse… - añadió Nami con cara de exasperación.

- Si… pero ¡mira a Zoro! ¡Es espeluznante! Y seguro que Sanji también se ha vuelto más monstruoso todavía…- dijo intentando hacerse una idea mental de la fuerza descomunal que tendría Sanji tras dos años- ¡si se ponen a pelear aquí, destruirán el barco!

- Aunque no entre a la cocina acabarán peleando por cualquier estupidez…- rebatió la pelirroja una vez más poniendo mala cara.

- Si, hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.- dijo la morena con una risita inocente.

-¡Da igual… no v-voy a d-dejarte ir a la cocina! ¡Soy un bravo g-guerrero del mar y n-no me das miedo!- exclamó Usopp con lágrimas en los ojos sin soltar las piernas de su nakama.

Un único y suave golpe en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su katana fue suficiente para dejarle fuera de combate. Zoro se levantó dejando en el suelo a un medio inconsciente Usopp.

- ¡Zoro!- le gritó el médico horrorizado- ¡le has dejado inconsciente! ¡No tenías que ser tan duro con él!- y desapareció corriendo por las escaleras para ir a la enfermería a por material médico para tratar a Usopp.

El aludido sólo ofreció un bostezo como respuesta. Le daba igual el maldito cocinero. No se iba a quedar sin comer sólo porque el pervertido no estuviera allí para hacer su trabajo.

- Si nadie tiene nada más que decir…- puso ambas manos tras su cabeza- … me voy a comer.

Nadie le dirigió ni una mirada. Es más, le estaban ignorando. Al parecer a ninguno de ellos (excepto a Usopp) le importaba que Sanji y Zoro intentasen matarse, una vez más.

-Bien…- dio los primeros pasos hacia las escaleras pero…

- ¡Espera un momento, gilipollas!

Zoro se giró hacia sus nakamas para contestar al que le había hablado pero vio sorpresa en la cara de todos ellos. Ahora que se daba cuenta… aquella voz no era ninguna que conociera. O eso creía.

Los seis se movieron de un lado a otro buscando el origen de la voz, incluso Usopp, que ya había recuperado el conocimiento (más o menos) examinaba la cubierta para encontrar a quien había gritado.

- ¡Ahhhhh!- chilló el francotirador señalando la barandilla de babor - ¿Quién eres tú?

Todos se giraron hacia donde señalaba el dedo de Usopp. Frente a ellos había aparecido una persona desconocida. Llevaba una larga capa azul marino para ocultarse que desempeñaba muy bien su función; todo lo que podían ver a través de la capa eran unas botas negras y la mano derecha, que sostenía con fuerza un cigarro.

- ¿Ah?- fue lo único que Zoro pudo decir al verlo. Ni él ni ninguno de los tripulantes sabían qué decir. El espadachín le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y su mano derecha reposaba sobre le empuñadura de Sandai Kitetsu. A pesar de haber hecho una entrada tan hostil, aquel desconocido no parecía demasiado peligroso.

- ¡Te he preguntado qué quién eres!- vociferaba Usopp, que ya estaba preparado para atacar.

Zoro, por su parte, decidió pasar por alto las palabras del desconocido y siguió su camino despreocupadamente hasta la cocina. Los demás podrían encargarse de todo si surgía algún problema.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas, estúpido?- el recién llegado se dirigía al espadachín de nuevo y, aunque ellos no podían verlo, una vena empezaba a palpitar en su frente a causa de la ira.

-¡No me ignores!- chilló el francotirador de nuevo.

Esta vez Zoro si puso toda su atención en la figura desconocida. No sabía por qué pero le resultaba familiar aunque no pudiera verle bien. Tal vez fuese algo en su manera de hablar…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó sin esconder la arrogancia de su voz. A pesar de que tenía la sensación de haber oído esas palabras en algún sitio, alguien que se presenta así no puede tener muy buenas intenciones. – Si buscas problemas has venido al lugar perfecto. – sonrió con sorna.

- ¿¡¿Que qué quiero? ¡Eso debería preguntar yo! ¿Qué demonios se supone que haces?

- ¡No eres el más indicado para preguntar eso!- aquello ya le empezaba a cabrear.

- Además… ¿problemas? ¿De qué coño hablas? ¡Tú eres mi maldito problema!

- ¿Yo? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! Si eres un poco inteligente, márchate antes de que te corte por la mitad.- la actitud de Zoro había pasado de tranquila a furiosa en apenas unos segundos.

"_Sólo conozco a una persona capaz de causar ese efecto en espadachín-san…"_- pensaba Robin mientras observaba el desarrollo de la situación. Todos estaban en tensión, esperando a conocer por fin la identidad del misterioso visitante.

- ¡Cállate marimo de mierda!

"_¿…marimo?"_

Zoro se quedó paralizado por un momento. ¿Marimo? Sólo había una persona en el mundo que le llamaba marimo con tanto ímpetu y desprecio al mismo tiempo. Pero no podía ser… ¿o sí?

"_No… no puede ser. Esa no su voz; ni siquiera se le parece. Además esa persona parece más pequeña que él. Definitivamente no puede ser él…"_

Todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión que el espadachín. Era imposible. Pero… ¿qué probabilidad había de que un desconocido se presentara en el barco y llamase a Zoro marimo…?

- ¿Quién demonios eres?- el peliverde ya no estaba furioso. Había alejado las manos de sus katanas y mantenía los brazos cruzados. Todos los demás observaban en silencio. La tensión y la intriga se podían respirar fácilmente. ¿Quién era esa persona?

Toda la confianza y autosuficiencia que había mostrado el extraño desconocido parecían haberse evaporado de un momento a otro. La actitud desafiante que tenía unos instantes atrás ya no estaba. Ahora parecía… ¿avergonzado? ¿temeroso? No podían saberlo bien sin verle la cara.

- Muéstrate.- la voz de Franky rompió por fin el hielo.

-¡N-no!

Todos tuvieron la sensación de que el desconocido se había sonrojado pero, claro, no podían verlo.

**-¡Dos Fleur**!- Robin decidió tomar la iniciativa para desenmascarar al desconocido; tenía que comprobar si sus sospechas eran acertadas…

Dos manos brotaron de la barandilla sobre la que estaba el visitante y tras agarrar los extremos de la túnica, tiraron de ella con fuerza. La tripulación vio como la capa azul marino iba cayendo con una lentitud pasmosa. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido allí mientras todos, expectantes, esperaban a ver por fin la cara del misterioso desconocido.

Aunque en este caso, sería más acertado decir, desconocida.

- ¿¡Una mujer?- las voces de toda la tripulación se confundían en el grito.

En efecto, el insolente enmascarado era una mujer. Una chica joven, rubia y esbelta. Había escondido la cara entre las manos, presa de la vergüenza de verse expuesta tan repentinamente, por lo que no pudieron ver su rostro. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga trenza que le llegaba a la cintura pero, curiosamente, parecía que el flequillo le tapaba el lazo derecho de la cara. Su piel era pálida casi en exceso y tenía unas largas y estilizadas piernas que parecían no tener fin.

Su atuendo no tenía tampoco desperdicio. Llevaba unos pantalones muy cortos de color azul oscuro y medias negras hasta la rodilla, por lo que se podía ver a la perfección la tersa piel de sus muslos. Tenía puesta una camisa azul surcada por finas rayas negras que llevaba arremangada hasta el codo y a través de los botones se podía adivinar un generoso escote. Cerraba el conjunto un ceñido chaleco negro que resaltaba más aún el tamaño de sus pechos.

La reacción general de la tripulación fue… más bien ninguna porque todos se habían quedado paralizados. En concreto Nami y Robin observaban a la chica más sorprendidas aún que el resto. Cruzaron miradas por unos segundos como si quisieran confirmar en silencio lo que ambas estaban pensando.

- Oye tú eres… - Zoro la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Todos los demás esperaban expectantes a que dijera algo - ¿Quién demonios eres?

- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta, imbécil?- esta vez no pudo escapar del puño de Nami.

- Nami-san… - susurró la chica rubia- Robin-chan… - a través de sus manos se podía ver que sus mejillas se habían vuelto de un color rojizo y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Ambas mujeres le respondieron con una amplia sonrisa. Al momento siguiente, todo lo que sabían es que se había abalanzado sobre ellas y las abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba a lágrima viva.

- ¡Nami-swan! ¡Robin-chwan! ¡Que alegría que estéis bien!- su voz sonaba temblorosa- Os he echado tanto de menos…

Las tres mujeres siguieron abrazándose bajo la mirada estupefacta de los hombres. Usopp, Franky y Brook se sonrojaron violentamente ante semejante escena y Zoro observaba la situación sin llegar a comprender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"_Marimo… Nami-swan… Robin-chwan… y esas lágrimas de felicidad… no puede ser."_

Sin previo aviso, el espadachín se levantó y con un movimiento rápido arrancó a la joven rubia de los brazos de las otras dos. La sujetó con fuerza de la pechera de la camisa y escudriñó su rostro.

Entonces se dio cuenta. La chica le observaba con expresión sorprendida. Sus enormes ojos azules brillaban bajo las tupidas pestañas y le temblaban los labios imperceptiblemente. Y lo peor de todo… su ceja izquierda, la que llevaba al descubierto estaba… estaba…

Estaba enrollada como una maldita espiral.

-¡Ahhhh!- la chica le apartó de un fuerte empujón y le miraba pasmada. – Marimo….

- Tú…- fue todo lo que pudo decir. Las palabras se atascaban en su garganta. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¡Era físicamente imposible!

- ¡Marimo! ¡Te falta un puto ojo!

- ¿¡¿Pero qué me estás contando, cocinero pervertido? ¡Tú eres una mujer!

-¿Quéeeeeeeeee? ¿SANJI?- Usopp, Franky y Brook sentían que los ojos se les iban a salir de las órbitas. Acababan de darse cuenta de que esa chica era en realidad el pirata de los 77 millones, su cocinero, Sanji pierna negra.

Después del impacto inicial Sanji olvidó la vergüenza y se puso a repasar, uno por uno, el aspecto de sus nakamas. Era increíble como habían cambiado todos. ¡Hasta Usopp parecía fuerte! Y sus chicas… ¡sus chicas estaban más hermosas que nunca!

- ¡Sanji! – exclamaba Usopp aguantándose la risa- ¡Tu ceja izquierda está invertida!

Cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, todos estallaron en carcajadas. Pero gracias a aquel desafortunado comentario el francotirador se llevó una potente patada en el estómago que le cortó la risa instantáneamente.

Sanji sabía que ahora vendría la avalancha de preguntas así que prefirió sentarse y encenderse un cigarro más para calmar sus nervios. Aquello iba a ser muy difícil.

Todos reían a su alrededor. A pesar de que ahora fuese una mujer seguía siendo su nakama y se alegraban de verle. Ya le preguntarían más tarde por qué demonios era una mujer. Primero la celebración, después las preguntas.

Brook se separó del grupo y se dirigió hacia Sanji con paso dudoso. Al verlo, la rubia se estaba temiendo sus intenciones y contuvo la respiración esperando no oír lo que el esqueleto iba a decirle.

Sanji-san…- le dijo muy educadamente- ¿serías tan amable de enseñarme tus bra…?

-¿Tú eres gilipollas?- el golpe que le dio en plena cabeza le mandó hasta la otra punta de la cubierta, donde aún estaba tirado Usopp.

En medio de todo aquel jaleo llegó el pequeño reno para atender a Usopp. Iba corriendo tan apresuradamente que apenas reparó en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Zoro! ¿Qué le has hecho a Usopp? ¡Antes no estaba tan mal!

- Oye, oye, que yo no le he hecho nada…

- ¡No intentes negarlo! ¡Y también a Brook…! ¡Eres un bestia!

Las risas aumentaron aún más si cabe. Incluso a Sanji se le escapó alguna carcajada a pesar de lo tenso que estaba. Aquello no había hecho más que comenzar. Si quería volver a ser él mismo tendría que trazar un plan…

- Oye cocinero…- Zoro se sentó a su lado con cara de pocos amigos y una botella de sake que no se sabía de dónde había sacado- ¿qué demonios te ha pasado?

- Es una larga historia…- suspiró la rubia dejando escapar el humo de sus labios- Una larga e increíble historia.

- Tampoco hace falta que te pongas sentimental cejas de sushi…- le dijo burlonamente- no quiero oír los lloriqueos de una mujer.

- ¿¡Quién esta lloriqueando? ¿Eh? ¡Espadachín sin cerebro!

- ¿Qué has dicho, pervertido?

Una de sus interminables peleas estaba a punto de empezar pero antes de que pudieran tomar contacto algo les interrumpió.

Aunque ellos no se habían dado cuenta, un grito se oyó a lo lejos segundos antes, haciendo que todos los demás levantaran la cabeza y sonrieran abiertamente.

**-¡… Rocketto!**

El inconfundible grito de su capitán fue reconocido por todos excepto por la rubia y el peliverde que no dejaban de gritarse mutuamente. Fue por eso que ellos dos también fueron los únicos que no pudieron esquivar lo que se les venía encima.

Acabaron los tres enredados en el césped de cubierta en una posición bastante extraña y comprometedora.

Zoro estaba debajo, tendido de espaldas y Sanji había aterrizado encima de él, con tanta puntería que podía sentir la hombría del espadachín en su propio trasero. Por otra parte, Luffy había terminado encima de los dos y, más concretamente, su mano estaba agarrada al pecho de Sanji.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el moreno al sentir que tocaba algo blando.

-¡¿Qué coño haces?- Sanji se lo quitó de encima con un golpe y se levantó a toda prisa. Su cara se había puesto tan roja que parecía que iba a arder.

El rostro de Zoro también mostraba un tinte carmesí, pero se dio prisa en intentar ocultarlo.

-¡LUFFY!- gritaron todos a la vez mientras se abalanzaban sobre él. Era el único que faltaba. Ahora la tripulación volvía a estar completa después de dos largos años.

-¡Shishishishi!- reía el capitán despreocupadamente. Por fin en casa. Todos habían cambiado mucho; mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. ¡Franky era lo más genial que había visto en su vida! ¡Y Zoro daba más miedo que de costumbre! ¡Y Sanji….!

- ¿Eh? Donde está Sanji?- preguntó mirando a su alredor. Se imaginó que igual estaba en la cocina- ¿Y quien eres tú?- dijo fijando su vista en la chica rubia desconocida

- Luffy… ella es…- comenzó a decir Nami.

- ¡Da igual quien seas! ¡Pareces buena gente! ¿Quieres ser mi nakama?

Todos suspiraron derrotados. En eso el capitán no había cambiado y dudaban que fuera a cambiar algún día.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Ya somos nakama!- le gritó la rubia con las mejillas aún sonrojadas y cubriéndose el pecho con pudor- ¡Y mira a ver donde pones la mano!

- ¿Eh?- Luffy se rascaba la cabeza esforzándose por recordar cuando había conseguido una nueva nakama. Pero por más que lo intentaba no era capaz de acordarse.

- ¿Tú eres… alguien de Impel Down? ¿Te pedí allí que fueras mi nakama?

-¡Soy Sanji, gilipollas!- respondió exasperada.

Un tenso silencio volvió a hacer aparición. Luffy la miraba como si aún no le hubiera contestado. Su cerebro estaba analizando la información.

- ¿QUÉEEE? ¿Tú eres Sanji?- Chopper tampoco se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

- ¿Ahora te enteras?- le gritaron todos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eres Sanji!- dijo Luffy golpeando la mano con el puño, como si hubiera descubierto algo importante- Entonces no estabas en Impel Down.

-…

- … espera un momento…- el moreno se rascó la cabeza. Casi se podía ver como los engranajes se movían lentamente en su mente- ¿Por qué eres una chica?

- ¿Tú también te das cuenta ahora?- todos se sorprendieron de que su capitán siguiera siendo tan lento como siempre.

Al igual que antes, después de un rato, la situación se calmó todo lo que cabía esperar y los nueve tripulantes del Thousand Sunny disfrutaban de haberse reunido de nuevo.

En mitad de toda aquella algarabía, Sanji no podía evitar sentirse un poco taciturno. Después de dos años… dos años enteros con sus días y sus noches en aquel infierno okama, lo único que deseaba era volver a su vida normal como pirata. Pero ahora que lo había conseguido sentía que sólo iba a ser una carga. Le estaba profundamente agradecido a Iva-san por todo lo que le había enseñado pero… ¿por qué tuvo que ponerle a prueba de esa manera?

-¡Sanjiiii! ¡Quiero una tonelada de carneeeeeeeeeeeee!

-¡Je!- no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Aunque fuese en cierto modo una carga, esos idiota se morirían de hambre sin él - ¡A la orden, capitán!

* * *

><p>¡Fin del capítulo 1! ¡Cualquier tipo de comentario es agradecido!<p>

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Próximamente: capítulo 2.- La traición de las hormonas**

Aiko.


	2. La traición de las hormonas

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Yo sólo me dedico a experimentar con ellos sin fines lucrativos.

Gracias a **Temari-swan** y a **Larita **por sus RW! y a todos los que me han leído (si lo ha leido alguien más). (Larita, te contesto a tu RW al final del capítulo ;) )

Este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior (unas 6 páginas más) así que disfrutadlo!

(Por cierto, se me olvidó comentarlo en el primer capítulo; las frases en cursiva y entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes, por si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda! Ej: _"Le voy a partir la cara al estúpido marimo..." _en fin, no más cháchara! Os dejo con el capítulo 2!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 2.- La traición de las hormonas y el plan CRZ<span>**

-¡Idiota!- Sanji le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Luffy- Te vas a ahogar si comes tan deprisa.

El ambiente en la cocina del Thousand Sunny era tan bueno como de costumbre. Las payasadas de Usopp y Chopper amenizaban la velada y Luffy intentaba robar tanta comida como podía. Brook había estado cantando una de sus nuevas canciones y todos reían. Estaban felices. Era bueno volver a estar juntos.

El único que no estaba sentado a la mesa era Sanji. El cocinero, o mejor dicho, la cocinera, se movía con soltura por la cocina recogiendo platos y poniendo otros nuevos al mismo tiempo que hacía café para todos. En parte lo que intentaba era que no se fijaran demasiado en ella; quería retrasar el interrogatorio todo lo posible.

Pero no había conseguido pasar desapercibida totalmente. El desorientado espadachín la observaba en silencio. Miraba cada uno de sus movimientos alrededor de la cocina sin quitarle el ojo de encima. No le parecía posible que aquello estuviese pasando de verdad. Por unos momentos pensó que podría ser una impostora; una trampa de la marina o algo similar… pero cuanto más la miraba más se daba cuenta de que ella era, sin lugar a dudas, el estúpido cocinero. Además, no había nadie que pudiese cocinar así. Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, Sanji ahora era una mujer. ¿Cómo iba a afectar eso a su relación? ¿Podrían seguir peleando como siempre? Y más importante que eso… ¿Iba a quedarse así para el resto de su vida?

Todos tenían esa duda, entre otras, en la cabeza pero en aquel momento estaban demasiado ocupados celebrando el reencuentro. A pesar de ello Robin fue, como de costumbre, la que se adelantó.

-Cocinera-san,- le dijo dulcemente- creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos cuentes lo que te ha ocurrido.

- Tienes razón Robin-chan…- Sanji suspiró pesadamente. Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa dejando a sus laterales a Franky y Nami y enfrente, al otro lado de la mesa, a Zoro.

- Pero recuerda, nada de lloriqueos.- apuntó el espadachín mirándola muy serio.

- Cállate cabeza de alga…- la rubia se encendió un cigarro y tras exhalar el humo lentamente, comenzó con su historia.- Cuando ese Shichibukai me mandó a volar… llegué al Reino Kamabakka. Allí he pasado estos dos eternos años. – sólo recordarlo le ponía la piel de gallina

- ¿El reino Kamabakka? – preguntó la arqueóloga – ¿No es ese el reino de Emporio Ivankov, el oficial de la Armada Revolucionaria?

- Exacto, Robin-chan.

- ¿Ehhhhhh? ¿Conoces a Iva-chan? – La sonrisa de Luffy creció por un momento.

- Si… me contó toda vuestra aventura…- explicó Sanji con desgana – Y me costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas convencerle de que era uno de tus nakama por culpa de mi maldito cartel de recompensa…- gruñó al recordar el dibujo del demonio – ¡aquello ha sido un puto infierno…!- escondió la cabeza entre los brazos dramatizando así un poco la situación.

- Menos mal que no ibas a lloriquear…- Zoro puso los ojos en blanco al ver la actitud de Sanji y se ganó, como consecuencia, una mirada asesina de la mujer que – para ser sinceros – le puso los pelos de punta.

- Ya lo entiendo.- Luffy golpeó el puño contra la palma de la mano de nuevo, dando a entender que él solito había llegado a una conclusión muy importante – Entonces fue Iva-chan quien te transformó en mujer.

- Me temo que sí…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Puede hacer algo así?- preguntó Usopp.

- Iva-chan comió la horu-horu no mi.- Luffy respondió despreocupadamente mientras le echaba el ojo a un trozo de carne que Robin aún no había comido.

- Tiene el poder de crear y manipular algunas hormonas.- decidió explicar Sanji al ver que Luffy no tenía intención alguna de aclararlo.

-¿Y así puede convertir a un hombre en una mujer?- Nami mantenía el ceño fruncido escuchando la explicaciones de Sanji

- Y viceversa… también puede cambiar la temperatura del cuerpo, el crecimiento, el estado de ánimo…mucho más de lo que te imaginas.- añadió la rubia

- Si. Iva-chan me salvó en Impel Down y me curó con sus hormonas.- dijo Luffy como si estuviese hablando de algo perfectamente normal – ¡shishishishi!

- El caso es… ¿por qué te ha convertido en mujer?- una vez más, Robin formuló la pregunta que todos querían hacer.

- Desde el día que llegué a aquella maldita isla intentaron convertirme en… uno de ellos. Un día tras otro me perseguían intentado ponerme vestidos y maquillaje… ¡querían que yo fuera un okama! – su tono de voz parecía más desesperado por momentos - ¿podéis creerlo? Yo un okama… - se frotó las sienes con insistencia.

- Bueno, ahora eres una mujer… no es muy diferente ¿verdad?- Usopp no entendía muy bien la diferencia.

- ¡No! Aunque me hayan dado este cuerpo, ¡yo soy un hombre! Y como le dije a aquel maldito de Iva-san… ¡Yo no nací para ser amigo de las mujeres! ¡Yo amo a las mujeres!- resultaba bastante extraño oír aquello viniendo de alguien que, si no lo era de nacimiento, al menos tenía cuerpo de mujer.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso, cocinero-san?

- ¿Eh?- Le pilló por sorpresa que Robin, su adorada Robin-chan dudase de su hombría. Aunque, claro… aquellas palabras dichas por alguien que aparentaba ser una mujer…

- Quiero decir… ¿de verdad te interesan las mujeres tanto como antes?

- Claro que sí…- aunque era consciente de que no había sonado con mucha convicción.

Ahora que lo pensaba… a pesar de que había estado tanto tiempo separado de sus musas, no había sentido lo que esperaba cuando las vio. Había estado convencido de que al verlas sufriría la mayor hemorragia nasal de su vida pero… no había sido así.

- No te preocupes, cocinero-san. Es lógico que las mujeres no te atraigan como antes.

"_¡Maldita sea! No es que no me atraigan como antes… ¡es que no me atraen en absoluto! Cuando he visto a Nami-san y a Robin-chan he sentido alegría por verlas de nuevo… pero nada más. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?"_

- Como ahora eres una mujer, tu cuerpo tiene mayor concentración de estrógenos y menor de testosterona… lo normal es que ahora te sientas más atraído por los hombres a causa de las hormonas femeninas.

Los miembros masculinos de la tripulación pusieron una mueca de temor y se miraron entre ellos.

- ¡No me siento atraído por ninguno de vosotros, imbéciles!

- No has contestado a la pregunta, cejas de sushi.- Zoro permanecía serio como le había visto en pocas ocasiones - ¿Por qué te ha hecho esto?

- Lo que me dijo fue… que tenía que aprender a "confiar en mí misma" y "sentirme segura". Ya que nunca acepté ser uno de los suyos creo que esto fue más bien un castigo.- Sanji contaba aquello sin apartar la mirada de la mesa. Se frotaba las manos nerviosamente.

- ¡Shishishishi! ¡Típico de Iva-chan!- a Luffy aquello le parecía demasiado divertido como para tomárselo en serio.

- ¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto?- Zoro seguía analizando todos los movimientos de la rubia.

- ¿Qué pasa marimo-kun? ¿Echas de menos que sea un hombre?

- No me gusta tener ventaja en las peleas…- le contestó con su mejor sonrisa arrogante. A pesar de todo, se le hacía extraño hablarle así… siendo él una mujer.

- No te dejes provocar…- dijo Nami intentando calmar a la agitada rubia que ya estaba dispuesta a partirle la cara al espadachín – dinos, ¿podrás volver a la normalidad?

- Si.- contestó tras recobrar la compostura – Iva-san dijo que esto sólo es una prueba que tengo que superar. Tengo que vivir como una mujer durante un tiempo para… - hizo una pausa para tragar saliva. Ni él mismo se creía lo que estaba a punto de decir - … para comprender mi lado femenino.

Todos los hombres estallaron en carcajadas tras oír esa frase. Era tan ridículo… el cocinero pervertido hablando de su lado femenino. Increíble.

- ¿Entonces volverás a ser tú después de unos días?

- ¡Genial! – Luffy no dejó que la rubia contestara – Pues vamos a ver a Rayleigh y cuando el Sunny esté cubierto ¡nos vamos a la isla Gyojin!

- Espera Luffy… - le cortó la rubia esta vez – lo siento pero no será tan sencillo. Esto no desaparece solo. Iva-san me convirtió en mujer y sólo él puede hacer que vuelva a ser un hombre.

- Eso significa…- dijo Franky

- … que no podremos ir a la isla Gyojin hasta que haya acabado tu "castigo".- le secundó la morena.

- Eso me temo…- la chica parecía tan abatida que nadie pudo echarle nada en cara. Después de todo, no era culpa suya.

El silencio se apoderó de la cocina. Un silencio denso y pesado como una losa de mármol. Parecía que de repente toda la alegría que antes reinaba en la cocina se hubiese convertido en humo y se hubiese esfumado por debajo de la puerta.

Pero a quien más le pesaba ese silencio era a Sanji. Comprendía muy bien la situación. Todos llevaban mucho tiempo esperando aquello. Él mismo era quien más había soñado con la isla Gyojin pero… el destino, irónico como siempre, estaba jugando con él y ahora todos tendrían que esperar por su culpa. Eso era lo peor de haberse convertido en mujer. Que sus nakamas tuvieran que pagar las consecuencias…

- Sanji-kun… ¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?- preguntó Nami, que al ver la expresión abatida de la rubia se temía lo peor.

- Un mes.- murmuró.

- ¿Quéeeeee?

- He dicho que un mes.

- ¡Te hemos oído!- le contestaron todos a coro.

- ¡Está decidido!- el capitán se había puesto de pie. Tenía el semblante serio que solía adoptar cuando tomaba una decisión importante – ¡Dentro de un mes nos vamos a la isla Gyojin!

La sonrisa de Sanji adquirió un poco de vitalidad tras escuchar las palabras de su capitán. Aún así todavía se adivinaba la tristeza escondida en el fondo de esa débil sonrisa; aunque sólo uno de los presentes pareció reparar en ello. Sólo una persona pudo leer a través de aquella sonrisa. Aunque se encontrase en un cuerpo distinto, seguía siendo igual de transparente para él.

- Casi mejor así.- dijo el espadachín apartando la vista de la chica – Seguro que con ese cuerpo tus patadas son incluso más débiles que antes.- añadió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Quieres comprobar lo débiles que son mis patadas, gilipollas sin cerebro?- le gritó furiosa - ¡He entrenado esta pierna en el infierno durante dos años! ¡Puedo partirte la cabeza como un melón!

Todos se rieron de nuevo al comprobar que a pesar de ser una chica, Sanji seguía siendo exactamente el mismo de siempre.

* * *

><p>El humo de su tabaco parecía mezclarse con las nubes que brillaban en el cielo. Ya era noche cerrada y la luna estaba casi llena, a punto de entrar en un nuevo ciclo y comenzar otra vez su interminable trayecto. Por eso las nubes brillaban de una forma tan especial, con un color plateado hechizante.<p>

Se encontraba totalmente sola en la cubierta. Todos dormían ya en el Sunny, (aunque suponía que Robin-chan estaría en la biblioteca), pero ella no podía. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder relajarse, y como ya había recogido todo en la cocina, no le quedaba más que matar el tiempo mirando la luna. Hacía varios días que no dormía como es debido; desde que Iva-san le impuso aquel absurdo, estúpido y ridículo castigo…

Porque en realidad, Sanji no les había contado toda la verdad a sus nakamas… no podía contárselo porque su masculinidad dependía de ello. Tenía que conseguir hacer lo que Iva-san le había pedido… aunque, lo mirase por donde lo mirase, no dejaba de ser, a todas luces, algo estúpido e imposible.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

- Oye, ¿qué cojones intentas hacer? No se te ocurra acerc…

Tarde. Sanji había bajado la guardia y había reaccionado demasiado tarde. Sintió como algo se le clavaba a fondo entre las costillas y un violento cosquilleo empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Lo que experimentó a continuación fue tan extraño y desagradable que apenas tuvo consciencia de ello. Después de que su cuerpo se agitara y convulsionara cayó en un estado de semi-inconsciencia que le hizo incapaz de recordar cómo había llegado hasta ese punto.

Cuando por fin fue consciente de lo que sucedía, ya no le quedaba ni un solo pelo en la barba.

Había oído a los malnacidos de los okamas hablar de aquello. Según los rumores, la reina podía cambiar el sexo de las personas a voluntad propia. Era aterrador. Era peor que aterrador; era una maldita pesadilla.

- ¿Por qué?- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir mientras, postrado de rodillas, golpeaba el suelo con ese pequeño puño que parecía no pertenecerle.

- ¿Preguntas por qué, candy-boy?- Iva-san le miraba desde las alturas – Esto es una parte fundamental de tu entrenamiento; con esto te harás aún más fuerte de lo que te has hecho en los dos últimos años…

Sanji levantó la cabeza para mirarla. ¿Era aquello cierto?

- ¡O tal vez no! ¡Heehaw!

Maldita reina okama… incluso en ese momento tenía el valor de burlarse de él. Incluso después de haberle arrebatado todo su orgullo de hombre, seguía riéndose a su costa.

- Candy-boy, voy a ser sincera contigo.- se arrodilló para coger entre sus brazos el ahora frágil cuerpo de Sanji y lo puso en pie- Esa obsesión que tienes con las mujeres… ¡Debes superarla, candy-boy! ¡Tienes que evolucionar! Por mucho que quieras, no basta sólo con amar a las mujeres… tienes que entenderlas. Tienes que ser capaz de ponerte en su piel y sentir lo que ellas sienten. ¡Ahora es tu turno de dejarte querer por los hombres! O mejor dicho… ¡de hacerte querer por los hombres!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Sanji observando sus manos. Parecían tan delicadas…

- Que si quieres volver a ser un hombre tendrás que demostrarme que puedes vivir como una mujer. Y eso significa, vivir como una mujer en todos los sentidos. Experimentar todo lo bello de la vida de las mujeres…

- Vete al grano…- Sanji palpó los bolsillos de su traje en busca de su adorado tabaco y la sensación que tuvo al encontrarse con aquel cuerpo femenino no le resultó nada agradable, al contrario de lo que cualquiera se imaginaría.

- Tú siempre has sido un amante de las mujeres; les has ofrecido tu amor a cuantas se te han puesto por delante… ¡ahora deberás hacerlo siendo una de ellas!- Ivankov sonreía con un poco de malicia a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

- No querrás decir que…

- ¡Si, candy-boy! Tienes que usar tus armas de mujer para comprobar el poder de la seducción femenina. Tienes que demostrarme a mí y a ti misma que puedes seducir a quien te propongas.

- No. No. Esto es una broma ¿verdad?

- Yo nunca bromeo candy-boy. Te doy un mes. ¡Dentro de un mes iré a buscarte y veré si has pasado la prueba del amor!

"_Maldito… se está divirtiendo con esto. De verdad se está divirtiendo…"_

-Iva-san, sinceramente… haces esto sólo para pasar el rato ¿no?

- ¡Heehaw! – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, aunque podía tomarlo como un si.- ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí! ¡El deber de la seducción te está llamando!

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Así fue como ocurrió todo. En resumidas cuentas, si en un mes no lograba seducir a alguien de la tripulación…<p>

Exhaló con tristeza el humo que había retenido en los pulmones. ¡No quería seducir a nadie! Bueno… unos días antes no habría puesto ningún reparo en intentar seducir a sus chicas pero… ahora era imposible.

Aún suponiendo que ser mujer no fuera un obstáculo para ello; es decir, aunque a Nami-san y a Robin-chan les gustaran las mujeres… ¡a ella no le gustaban! Estaba viviendo una maldita pesadilla… y además tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. Putas hormonas femeninas…

Un ruido a sus espaldas la hizo volver al mundo real. El marimo, que increíblemente, seguía despierto, estaba bajando de la torre del vigía.

Iba a soltarle algún comentario mordaz, por no perder las viejas costumbres, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en algún lugar de su garganta.

La piel del moreno torso del espadachín brillaba de una manera casi tan mágica como las nubes que había estado observando momentos antes.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasearse medio desnudo por el barco? ¿Acaso no conocía el significado de la palabra pulmonía? Y lo peor de todo… ¿desde cuando le importaba que el espadachín estuviera luciendo sus trabajados músculos? ¿Por qué se había sonrojado tan violentamente? Maldición… ahora sí que empezaba a odiar las hormonas femeninas.

Cuando Zoro la vio allí tiesa como un palo mirándole de aquella forma estuvo tentado de decirle algo hiriente pero prefirió guardárselo. Se limitó a ocultar su sonrisa arrogante y siguió bajando hasta cubierta. ¿Con que no se sentía atraída por ninguno de ellos…? Valiente mentirosa…

Aquel descubrimiento le daba la oportunidad perfecta para torturar al maldito cocinero. Esperaba no haberse oxidado después de dos años sin molestarle… aunque esta vez los métodos tendrían que ser un poco… diferentes.

En el momento que su mirada se cruzó con la de Zoro, apartó la vista y se dio la vuelta fingiendo no haberle visto. Se apretó las sienes con fuerza intentando alejar la imagen de los perfectos abdominales de Zoro de su cabeza. ¿Qué era ese calor que le nacía en el vientre y se perdía en su pecho? ¿Acaso le excitaba el estúpido marimo? Antes muerta que eso…

El peliverde bajó el último tramo de red de un salto, asegurándose de hacer suficiente ruido como para llamar la atención de Sanji, pero al parecer había decidido ignorarle. Viendo que no le quedaba otra opción, fue él quien habló primero.

- Oi, cocinero ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?

-Déjame en paz cabeza de alga…- le respondió intentando que su voz sonase lo más despectiva posible- Tú también deberías estar durmiendo.

- Yo estoy haciendo guardia idiota…- Zoro se sonrió una vez más al ver el color de las mejillas de la rubia.

- ¿Y desde cuando eso te ha impedido dormir?- le reprochó- Si has bajado a por sake, te bebiste la última botella en la cena.-

- Ya lo sé.- contestó el espadachín, ignorando el primer comentario de Sanji- Voy a hacer algo productivo, no como otros… - añadió con burla. Además, sabía de sobra que el cocinero tenía escondidas bastantes botellas de sake en la despensa, pero decidió guardarse eso también.

- No sabía que tú pudieras hacer cosas productivas… sí que has mejorado en estos dos años.- pretendía que aquello fuese ofensivo, pero al darse cuenta de que se podía interpretar de varias formas, intentó rectificar – Y no hablo de mejoría física, tienes un aspecto horrible con esas pintas…

- ¿En serio…?- quizás la voz de Zoro sonó más provocativa de lo que pretendía pero no le dio demasiado importancia.

- ¡Totalmente!- exclamó la rubia dándole la espalda para que no pudiera ver que se le había enrojecido hasta la raíz del pelo.

Estuvo esperando con los ojos cerrados una respuesta sarcástica que nunca llegó.

"_¿Se habrá dormido el muy subnormal…?"_

Pero se equivocaba. Cuando se dio la vuelta ya era demasiado tarde.

Zoro se había quitado toda; absolutamente toda la ropa que llevaba y estaba subido a la barandilla, dispuesto a saltar al mar.

Aquella visión; el peliverde frente a ella tal y como había venido al mundo, le provocó una reacción inevitable.

La hemorragia nasal llegó en el momento en que Zoro saltó por la borda. Intentando contener como podía el sangrado, le vio caer con perfecta elegancia en el agua.

Se apoyó en la barandilla para no perder el equilibrio y aunque intentaba evitarlo, las imágenes del moldeado cuerpo de su nakama no se iban de su cabeza. Tenía grabadas a fuego en su mente las perfectas proporciones de Zoro, aunque sólo le había visto de espaldas… aquello era demasiado. Era horrible. Estaba más caliente de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Le torturaba pensar que después de dos años sin más contacto humano que aquellos repelentes okamas, la primera persona en encenderle fuera el maldito espadachín. Eso era peor aún que estar en el infierno.

Pero a pesar de lo repulsivo que le pudiera parecer, no vaciló a la hora de asomarse para mirar una vez más al marimo.

En cuanto Zoro sintió que la rubia le observaba desde cubierta comenzó a bracear, esforzándose en enseñar todo lo posible.

Al asomarse, lo primero que pudo ver fueron las perfectamente redondas y tersas nalgas de Zoro sobresaliendo del agua. Su nariz volvió a sangrar, aunque en menor magnitud. ¿Desde cuando tenía un culo tan jodidamente perfecto? No quería pensar en algo así. Tenía que sacarlo de su cabeza a toda costa.

- ¿En qué coño estás pensando imbécil? – le gritó dándose la vuelta para mirar a cualquier otro lugar que no fuese el culo del espadachín – El agua debe estar helada.

- Vaya… ¿desde cuando te preocupas por mí? - Le respondió con clara ironía. Su plan estaba marchando a la perfección- ¿Será que tal vez no me odias tanto como dices…?

- ¡No me preocupo por ti gilipollas! – gritó de nuevo sintiendo que volvía a enrojecer violentamente – ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana!- y se marchó corriendo a refugiarse a la cocina para no estar presente en el momento en que Zoro volviese a subir – Y si, te odio ¡Te odio más que nunca, marimo!

Tras el fuerte portazo que dio Sanji el peliverde subió al barco de nuevo, con una perversa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Mientras se vestía reparó en las pequeñas manchas de sangre que la rubia había dejado a su paso. Llevar a cabo su plan iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

Lo que no se imaginaba Zoro, ni tampoco Sanji, era que alguien más había presenciado aquella extraña y, en cierto modo, vergonzosa situación.

"_Parece que va a ser un mes de lo más divertido…_" pensó la morena dando un sorbo a su café y tras ver desaparecer de escena a los dos protagonistas se alejó de la ventana de la biblioteca y retomó la lectura de su libro.

* * *

><p>Antes del amanecer Sanji se levantó para empezar a preparar el desayuno. Era bastante pronto pero, de todas formas, tampoco había podido dormir demasiado. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos se le aparecía la imagen de cierto espadachín exhibicionista y eso no le ayudaba mucho a conciliar el sueño.<p>

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró a la morena arqueóloga que estaba, como no, leyendo tranquilamente.

- Buenos días Robin-chan.

- Buenos días.- le respondió con una sonrisa.- Has madrugado mucho cocinera-san.

- Si, no he dormido muy bien…- murmuró la rubia intentando no recordar lo acaecido la noche anterior

- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

- No, todo va bien.- mintió con una gran sonrisa – es sólo que me cuesta acostumbrarme a dormir en el acuario.

Y tampoco mentía del todo.

Ahora que era una mujer, lo lógico sería que compartiera habitación con Nami y Robin pero la pelirroja se había negado rotundamente a ello. Después de todo, aunque ahora fuese una chica, seguía siendo Sanji. Por otra parte, ella misma se negaba a dormir con los chicos y después de lo que había pasado con Zoro más aún. Así que habían decidido que la mejor solución era poner un colchón en el suelo del salón del acuario y allí se había instalado la rubia. Le relajaba poder observar los peces hasta caer dormida pero se le hacía extraño estar en el Sunny y no dormir en su litera.

- Navegante-san tampoco ha descansado mucho hoy…- contó la morena despreocupadamente.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Nami-san?- preguntó Sanji mientras se lavaba las manos.

- Esta preocupada. Al parecer no nos podemos quedar mucho tiempo aquí porque estamos demasiado cerca de la sede del gobierno pero tampoco podemos ir a otra isla.- dijo Robin cerrando el libro – La ventaja de este archipiélago es que el Log pose no se carga porque no hay campo magnético. Pero si nos alejamos del gobierno mundial y vamos a otra isla tal vez perdamos el rumbo a la Isla Gyojin.

Sanji se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a cortar vegetales en silencio, pensando en lo que había dicho Robin. Era cierto. Y era un verdadero problema. Volvió a sentirse culpable. Les estaba causando muchos problemas a todos…

- Pero no te preocupes, seguro que a navegante-san se le ocurre algo pronto.- la sonrisa de la morena le tranquilizó un poco. Sabía que nadie le iba a reprochar nada pero… no podía evitar pensar que todo aquello no estaría pasando de no ser por él.

Siguió con su trabajo silenciosamente. Intentó centrarse en los ingredientes que tenía delante pero no podía. Iba a cortar un poco de apio pero, maldita sea, le recordaba al estúpido marimo, con aquel verde tan brillante. Volvió a sonrojarse al recordar la escenita de la noche anterior. Finalmente decidió guardar el apio en la nevera. Intentaría no cocinar ningún ingrediente verde hasta haber superado aquella crisis.

Robin le observaba atentamente con una sonrisa curiosa. Podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba la rubia y podía imaginarse por qué.

- Hacía frío anoche, ¿verdad?- comentó "casualmente", pero al ver a la chica bastante descolocada por aquella frase, se explicó – Como ayer por la noche estabas en cubierta he pensado que igual pasaste algo de frío.

Sanji se quedó paralizado. ¿Le había visto? ¿Cuánto había visto exactamente? ¿Vio lo que pasó con Zoro?...

- Sí, hacía un poco de frío… por eso cuando me acabé el cigarro me fui a dormir.- mintió de nuevo.

"_Aunque en realidad no tenía nada de frío… más bien tenía un calor abrasador"- _pensó e, inmediatamente, el conocido rubor volvió a sus mejillas.

- No sé cómo espadachín-san resiste esos baños sin cogerse una pulmonía.- dijo Robin como quien no quiere la cosa.- Aunque dicen que el agua fría es buena para la circulación.

En ese momento, hasta el cuchillo se le cayó por la sorpresa. Ahora sí que no había ninguna duda, Robin-chan lo había visto todo.

Se dio la vuelta para explicarle lo que había ocurrido y excusarse de alguna manera pero no pudo. La estampida de rigor de cada mañana estaba llegando a la cocina, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Entraron todos a la vez dispuestos a acabar con cualquier mínimo resto de comida que hubiese, sobre todo Luffy. La única que faltaba era Nami, que presumiblemente estaría encerrada con sus mapas.

- ¡Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritó el capitán con su acostumbrada energía - ¡Comiiiiiiiiiiidaaaaaaa!

- ¡Primero se dice buenos días idiota!- la contestación fue acompañada por una patada directa a la cabeza.

- Sanji, ¿te encuentras bien?- Chopper se había acercado a él y le observaba desde abajo con expresión preocupada.

- Si, perfectamente.- volvió a mentir una vez más. En realidad no se encontraba para nada bien. Seguía terriblemente sonrojado por la confesión de Robin.

- ¿Seguro?- el doctor adoptó su forma humanoide y le puso la mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura – Estas colorada, sudando y tienes la piel caliente. Creo que tienes fiebre.

- ¡N-no! De verdad que me encuentro bien.- dijo apartándose del reno – sólo estoy un poco cansada.

Aunque estaba de espaldas, Sanji sabía que en aquel momento el estúpido espadachín la estaba mirando. Podía sentir como la atravesaba con su mirada. Cada vez estaba más incómoda.

- Cocinera-san ha dormido un poco mal hoy.- contó Robin intentando zanjar el tema para ahorrarle un momento embarazoso a la rubia. Pero con ello consiguió que cierto peliverde apenas lograra contener una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Pero prométeme que si te encuentras mal irás a la enfermería.- le increpó el doctor con seriedad.

Ella asintió cansinamente y se apresuró a servir el desayuno para terminar con la conversación.

Durante el desayuno el ambiente estaba un poco enrarecido. Había tanta tensión en el ambiente que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Todos observaban a Sanji, que parecía estar irradiando ondas negativas. Se la veía totalmente deprimida mientras daba cuenta de su comida en silencio. Al otro lado de la mesa Zoro no le quitaba el ojo de encima y eso la ponía más nerviosa aún.

- Capitán-san- dijo la morena para distender un poco el ambiente – si no tienes nada que hacer ahora, me gustaría enseñarte un libro que he encontrado en la biblioteca.

- ¿Un libro?- Luffy la miró extrañado- Iba a pescar con Usopp y Chopper…- dijo haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento ante la expectativa de leer un libro.

- Ni lo sueñes Luffy.- le cortó Sanji – Hoy te toca ayudarme a fregar los platos. -la cara de aburrimiento de Luffy se acentuó aún más. Ninguna de las dos propuestas le parecía tan atractiva como pescar – Y no es una opción, ¡es una orden!- añadió la rubia.

- Es un libro sobre carne.- añadió la arquóloga con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sobre carne? ¡Genial! – se emocionó el capitán.

- Pues lo leerás cuando acabes con los platos.- sentenció Sanji con visible mal humor. Le daba la sensación de que Robin-chan tramaba algo…

- Tal vez alguien se ofrezca a cambiarle el turno a capitán-san…- dejó caer con sutileza.

- ¡Si, por favor!- exclamó Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo lo haré.- la rápida respuesta de Zoro sorprendió a todos. Bueno, a casi todos. La morena arqueóloga sonreía con perspicacia y Sanji… Sanji más bien estaba horrorizada.

- ¡Gracias Zoro!

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Primero, era imposible que alguien creyese que Robin-chan pudiera tener un libro sobre carne; era simplemente absurdo. Y además… ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué le hacía aquello Robin-chan?

Le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Robin, una de esas que dicen "no me hagas esto", pero ella le contestó con una de sus despreocupadas sonrisas., una de esas que dicen "no sé de que me estás hablando"…

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, todos salieron a encargarse de sus quehaceres diarios dejando a solas al espadachín y la cocinera, para desgracia de esta.

Sanji se había levantado de la mesa hacía rato y ya estaba recogiendo todo a una velocidad pasmosa.

Él la observaba con curiosidad. Seguía teniendo las mejillas enrojecidas. ¿Tan fuerte había sido la impresión que le causó? Zoro se levantó y se acercó despacio a donde estaba ella arremangándose, dispuesto a fregar.

- No hace falta que me ayudes.- le dijo secamente Sanji sin mirarle- No hay tanto que fregar.

- Hace dos años no habrías dicho eso.- le contestó el peliverde ignorándola y poniéndose a su lado.

- …- Sanji iba a explotar y no sabía muy bien si de vergüenza o de rabia. ¿Estaba intentando jugar con ella? Iba a matar a ese jodido espadachín…- Hace dos años la situación era diferente, marimo.

- Me sigues odiando igual que hace dos años ¿no?- dijo mirándola de reojo – Al menos eso dijiste anoche.

- No.- la rubia golpeó fuertemente la mesa- Anoche dije que te odiaba más que nunca.- le corrigió con enfado.

- Es verdad.

No entendía nada. Ahora el marimo debería soltar algún comentario ingenioso e hiriente. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Estaba allí, tan tranquilo, secando los platos con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Volvió a sentir el conocido calor en el vientre al posar su mirada en los labios de Zoro.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó con voz grave centrándose de nuevo en los platos.

- Es una petición del capitán. Además, no tenía nada mejor que hacer…

- No me refiero a ahora, imbécil. Ayer y hoy…- murmuró como si en realidad no quisiera decirlo- desde que he vuelto no te comportas como siempre.

Zoro la miró sorprendido. O era muy buen actor o de verdad aquello le había pillado por sorpresa. Sanji optaba por la primera opción…

- ¿Prefieres que estemos todo el día con insultos y peleas?- se secó las manos y se apoyó sobre la mesa, con los brazos cruzados mirando a Sanji seriamente.

La rubia se sintió intimidada por aquella mirada. Era peor que mil insultos viniendo de él. Prefería que intentase matarla antes de que le dedicara aquella mirada tan… profunda. Ella también dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso frente a él a una distancia más que prudencial.

- Me resultaría menos raro.- dijo encendiéndose un cigarro, sin mirarle a la cara.

- Tú mismo has dicho que la situación es muy diferente.- le increpó

-…- Sanji no tenía nada que decir; no sabía que demonios podía decir en aquella situación. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse en silencio y seguir fumando.

Entonces Zoro decidió acortar las distancias. Paso a paso se acercó lentamente hacia la rubia. Ella le miraba con una expresión indescifrable y las mejillas encendidas de nuevo.

Sanji veía como el espadachín se aproximaba más y más a ella. Paso a paso la iba encerrando, dejándola sin escapatoria alguna. Lo peor de todo era cómo se sentía ella al respecto. Su mente le decía que le parara los pies para que no siguiese acercándose pero… su cuerpo pedía a gritos que se acercara más y más; que se acercara totalmente, hasta estar completamente fundidos…

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Zoro en voz baja. Siguió caminando hacia ella hasta que no pudo estar más cerca. Colocó los brazos a los lados del cuerpo de la mujer, acorralándola y evitando cualquier huida. Podía sentir la respiración rápida y entrecortada de Sanji en la cara. Notaba como aquel cuerpo de mujer temblaba - ¿De qué tienes miedo?- lo dijo susurrándoselo al oído, para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo, con voz ronca y grave.

- No seas ridículo…- haciendo gala de su gran autocontrol, Sanji puso su pie izquierdo contra el pecho de Zoro y le empujó suavemente hacia atrás – No tengo miedo, marimo.

Contra todo pronóstico, Zoro le sujetó la pierna que había apoyado sobre él y la usó como agarre para volver a acercarse a ella. Lo hizo tan rápido que Sanji ni siquiera lo vio llegar. Sólo supo que de un momento a otro el espadachín estaba totalmente pegado a ella. Mantenía apresada su pierna izquierda con una mano, a la altura del muslo y con la mano libre sujetaba la cara de la rubia para que, ahora sí, no pudiese escapar de él.

Sanji intentó liberarse, forcejeó todo cuanto pudo para deshacerse del agarre del espadachín pero fue en vano. Con una pierna inmovilizada poco podía hacer. Entonces le miró por fin a los ojos y comenzó a arder. Ardía en su interior. Las llamas la estaban devorando, la consumían por dentro y no podía, o no quería hacer nada por resistirse. Aquellos ojos dorados que la miraban con rabia intentaban doblegarla y lo estaban consiguiendo.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, espadachín de mierda?- la voz le salió entrecortada, apenas podía respirar de la excitación que sentía.

- ¿Tú qué crees?- de nuevo esa voz que le hacía perder el sentido

- Suéltame.- ordenó, aunque no consiguió sonar muy autoritaria – Suéltame de una puta vez si no quieres que te abra la cabeza de una patada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del espadachín; le sacudió de pies a cabeza y tuvo que controlarse para no coger a la rubia y hacerla suya allí mismo. Respiró hondo intentando calmarse. Él no podía caer en el juego. Tenía que mantenerse frío; tenía que hacer que ella lo pidiera, que lo suplicara. Dejarse llevar por el momento no era una opción.

Pero la mirada que le estaba dedicando… le encendía cada vez más. Esa mirada furibunda y violenta estaba consiguiendo sacar lo más primario de su ser.

Sanji seguía retorciéndose en los brazos del peliverde. No se iba a dejar dominar tan fácilmente. Que el espadachín la hiciera arder era una cosa; pero también tenía su orgullo, y era un orgullo demasiado grande como para dejarse someter de aquella manera.

Pero algo había comenzado a crecer entre sus piernas. Podía sentir cómo la erección de Zoro presionaba su propio sexo. Al sentir esa dureza creyó que se iba a volver loca. Todo lo que alguna vez había llegado a sentir no era nada comparado con aquella sensación, iba a perder la cabeza de un momento a otro si no lo frenaba.

- Vaya, marimo…- murmuró con voz débil – no sabía que te gustaran las mujeres.- puso su mejor sonrisa arrogante- Si me hubieran preguntado hace dos años, habría jurado que eras un homosexual reprimido.

Entonces la expresión de Zoro cambió drásticamente. El deseo que había podido leer en sus ojos momentos antes, se había transformado en desprecio… o algo peor.

La soltó de golpe, violentamente, y sin decir una sola palabra se marchó de la cocina, dejándola sola y confundida.

Sanji no esperaba que sus palabras causasen ese efecto en el peliverde. Quería que la soltara, que se despegara de su cuerpo pero… aquella reacción no se la esperaba para nada. ¿Por qué demonios el espadachín no actuaba como se suponía que debía hacerlo? Desde siempre, tras un comentario despectivo venía otro, y otro, y así sucesivamente hasta que acababan a golpes. Sentirse herido nunca estuvo permitido. ¿Ahora resultaba que había sentimientos en las peleas verbales?

Se dejó caer hasta el suelo y allí se quedó sentada, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿De verdad le había dicho algo tan malo? No. Tampoco era nada como para ponerse así…

¿Acaso el espadachín estaba jugando con ella? Tenía que ser eso. No encontraba otra explicación para su comportamiento. Eso es lo que había estado haciendo. Igual que la noche anterior. Pero no lo iba a permitir. Su enorme orgullo estaba creciendo por momentos, como le ocurría siempre que se trataba del espadachín sin cerebro.

Se abrazó las rodillas y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas, intentando pensar. Entonces lo vio. Lo vio muy claro.

Ella tenía que conquistar a alguien si quería volver a ser él ¿no? Y si además de conseguir eso, podía vengarse del estúpido marimo… mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Estaba tan claro… era el plan perfecto.

Conquistar a Roronoa Zoro, el hombre de hielo… ahora sabía que no era imposible. Lo había notado en sus propias carnes. Podía lograrlo. Y cuando por fin regresara a su amado cuerpo masculino podría restregárselo durante toda la vida, ¡durante toda la maldita eternidad!

Tenía que trazar un minucioso plan… y ponerle un nombre adecuado, con estilo, con gancho, con todo aquello que diferenciaba a Sanji del resto de hombres del planeta… CRZ… sonaba bien; jodidamente bien.

Se presionó los ojos con las puntas de los dedos suavemente, intentando enfriar sus ideas. Aunque la verdad era que lo primero que necesitaba enfriar era su cuerpo…

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 2! Gracias por leer! Y repito, cualquier comentario es bienvenido!<p>

Ahora, la respuesta al RW de Larita: Hola! Gracias por comentar! Me alegro de que te haya gustado y de que la idea te parezca original :) Estoy de acuerdo contigo; torturarle así es nuestra manera de demostrar lo mucho que le queremos ^^ En cuanto a lo de la frase que me comentabas... no te preocupes, no me lo tomo a mal, ¡al contrario! las críticas constructivas se agradecen muchísimo. Con esa frase no me refería a que fuese una carga porque fuese más débil que antes, sino a ser una carga más bien de tipo emocional (el hecho que sea una mujer complica bastante la convivencia entre otras cosas...) pero bueno, creo que con este capítulo se despejan un poco ese tipo de dudas. Espero que mi respuesta te parezca lógica y comprensible XD Yo también creo que Sanji es casi tan fuerte como Zoro y compensa esa pequeña diferencia con rapidez y agilidad. En fin, muchas gracias por el RW, me hace mucha ilusión! ^^ Aunque si te hicieses una cuenta y te pudiera contestar en privado, sería mucho mejor XD. Gracias otra vez y hasta el próximo capítulo!**  
><strong>

**Próximamente: Capítulo 3.- Lo siento.**

Hasta la próxima!

Aiko.


	3. Lo siento parte I

Antes de nada, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. ¡Gomen! El caso es queal final me he liado con la trama de la historia he querido añadir más cosas de las que había planeado en un principio y... he tenido que reestructurar todo lo que había escrito de este capítulo y del siguiente. Pero bueno, como se decir, mejor tarde que nunca!

Gracias a todo el mundo que lo ha leído y mil gracias a los que me habeís animado tanto con los RWs, son una bendición ^^

No más chapas, ¡a leer!

**Disclaimer**: One Piece no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes, bla bla bla...

* * *

><p><strong>3- Lo siento (parte I)<strong>

Habían pasado ya casi dos semanas desde su accidentado encuentro con el espadachín. 12 días concretamente. Lo que le daba 18 días para conseguir su objetivo. O tal vez menos, ya que teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Iva-san, podría presentarse con un par de días de antelación o simplemente cuando le diera la gana…

Lo cierto era que su plan maestro, CRZ, le estaba dando más problemas de los que había pensado. No había forma humana de que el marimo se acercara a ella. Ni por las buenas ni por las malas. Lo único que recibía de su parte era absoluta y total indiferencia.

La mayoría de las veces hacía como si no existiera; a pesar de todas las atenciones que ella pudiera brindarle, él la ignoraba por completo.

A causa de ello, Sanji empezó a llamar a Zoro (mentalmente, claro) HH. Porque eso era, un maldito hombre de hielo.

A cada día que pasaba entendía menos la situación. El espadachín hacia caso omiso de todas las señales que ella le mandaba; y se aseguraba de que fueran señales muy claras. Aún así, ni con toda su ternura y sensualidad era capaz de derretir el corazón de hielo del cazador de piratas. Comenzaba a pensar que aquello era una misión imposible…

Y si su plan maestro fracasaba tendría que recurrir al plan B… y no le agradaba demasiado.

El plan B consistía en seducir al más fácil de la tripulación, (que en otras circunstancias habría sido él mismo) y tras pensarlo mucho, había llegado a la conclusión de que esa persona era Luffy. Lo cierto era que la idea no le atraía para nada… pero el capitán era el más inocente y sería más fácil llevarlo por el camino que ella quisiera. Pero esperaba que ese momento no tuviese que llegar.

Ahora sólo parecía tener ojos para el distante espadachín. Cuanto más la ignoraba él, más quería acercarse ella. Y por consiguiente, cuanto más se acercaba ella, más distancia ponía él de por medio. Parecía una broma de mal gusto. Eso pensaba Sanji.

No se explicaba qué había ocurrido. La actitud de Zoro había pasado de 100 a 0 en un instante. Toda esa pasión en la cocina… no había sido fingida. La rubia lo sabía bien. Había visto en sus ojos verdaderas ganas de devorarla. Pero ahora… si las cosas seguían así tendría que darse por vencida. Aunque todo el mundo sabe que eso no es algo que un Mugiwara haga fácilmente.

A causa de este problema Sanji se pasaba las horas encerrada en la cocina, sin apenas hablar con nadie; devanándose los sesos para encontrar la fórmula que pudiese derretir el frío corazón del HH. Pero a pesar de los malos resultados que obtenía, seguía intentándolo una y otra vez; sin descanso.

Las únicas que habían notado esto eran las chicas de la tripulación. Los demás tenían la cabeza demasiado hueca para reparar en algo tan impensable. Pero Robin, que conocía la historia desde el principio sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría a la rubia cocinera.

Nami, por su parte, se había dado cuenta de las infinitas atenciones que Sanji tenía con Zoro ahora. Casi se podría decir que le perseguía por todo el barco (aunque de manera bastante disimulada) y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para intentar entablar conversación con el peliverde. Pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. Nada. Indiferencia total. Zoro se limitaba a mirarla por encima del hombro y seguir con su entrenamiento.

Porque el espadachín también había sufrido un cambio en su conducta. Entrenaba de forma mucho más radical que antes, es decir, se pasaba alrededor de 15 horas al día entrenando; y hacia tiempo que no probaba ni una gota de alcohol, más que nada, por no tener que encontrarse a Sanji en la cocina. Prefería no correr riesgos.

Él tampoco hablaba más de lo necesario y estaba mucho más irascible que de costumbre. Pero cuando la rubia estaba cerca de él, Zoro parecía un muro de piedra. No hablaba con nadie, no decía una sola palabra. Sólo se alejaba de Sanji sin dar explicaciones.

Nami le había preguntado a Robin varias veces acerca del asunto porque sabía, con total seguridad, que la morena estaba al corriente de lo que ocurría. Pero la respuesta de la arqueóloga siempre era negativa. Siempre decía no saber nada al respecto.

El caso era que la navegante estaba empezando a hartarse de tanto mal rollo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Llevaban dos años sin verse y esos dos imbéciles se tenían que comportar así? Además, después de los horribles días que pasó buscando una solución para el problema de dónde pasarían aquel mes… se merecía un descanso. Quería paz y tranquilidad en el barco. Pero la verdad era que echaba de menos las peleas de Sanji y Zoro. Las prefería mil veces antes que aquella tensión que había entre ellos. Era verdaderamente odioso.

- Robin…- suspiró la navegante sentándose junto a su nakama – tenemos que hacer algo con esos dos idiotas…- se dejó caer rendida en la tumbona. Aquello le estaba pasando factura.

- Creo que no hay mucho que nosotras podamos hacer.- contestó sin apartar la mirada del libro que tenía entre manos – Espadachín-san nos mataría si intentáramos hablar con él del tema.

- Pues hagamos algo con Sanji…- dijo la pelirroja sin mucho entusiasmo – tiene que haber una forma de arreglar esto.

- No creo que eso ayude demasiado.- comentó la morena – Ahora el problema lo tiene espadachín-san.

- Robin, ¿vas a contarme de una vez lo que está pasando?

- No hay nada que contar.- respondió con su eterna sonrisa de tranquilidad

-Ya claro…- Nami desistió de intentar sacarle información a su nakama – en fin, espero que lo arreglen de una maldita vez. Porque si no lo hacen, les voy a matar yo misma…

Robin rió inocentemente ante la declaración de la pelirroja. Después dirigió su mirada hacia la zona de césped de la cubierta. Zoro estaba allí entrenando, como siempre y Sanji le observaba apoyada en la barandilla con expresión pensativa. Algo extraño pasaba… había algo más que no sabía. Tenía esa intuición. Y sus intuiciones no solían fallar.

* * *

><p>A falta de 15 días para el cumplimiento del plazo las cosas seguían igual. Zoro se mataba a entrenar y evitaba cualquier clase de contacto con Sanji. La situación había llegado a tal punto que el espadachín comía a horas diferentes que los demás para no tener que ver a la rubia. Aún así, aunque ella se sentía herida por la actitud del peliverde, siempre dejaba comida preparada especialmente para él.<p>

Día tras día la escena era la misma. La misma indiferencia y desprecio en todas sus acciones. Sanji estaba empezando a plantearse seriamente lo que había planeado. ¿Merecía la pena soportar todo aquello? Claramente no. ¿Entonces por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué todos los días tenía que ir tras él e intentar avivar una llama que parecía haberse apagado por completo?

Pero cuando ese tipo de pensamientos invadían su cabeza los echaba lejos. Había trazado un plan de venganza y, lo que era más importante, un plan para recuperar su antiguo cuerpo. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Estaba preparando una comida especial para aquel día. El buen tiempo les acompañaba y Chopper y Usopp habían propuesto celebrar una gran comida en la cubierta para volver a celebrar el reencuentro. Como si no hubiesen celebrado suficiente…

Pero era la excusa perfecta para que Zoro no pudiese escapar. Sabía muy bien que el espadachín no diría que no a las maravillosas botellas de sake que tenía pensado sacar en aquella comida. Por primera vez en varios días iban a comer cara a cara… estaba un poco nerviosa por eso.

De cualquier forma, se estaba esforzando como nunca en preparar un festival de platos dignos del próximo rey de los piratas y su tripulación. Todos iban a quedarse pasmados cuando lo vieran. Hacer feliz a sus nakama a través de la comida era una de las pocas cosas que podía ponerla de buen humor esos días.

Estaba terminando de dar los últimos retoques a los platos principales cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió. El imbécil del cabeza de alga y Robin-chan entraron en silencio. Zoro parecía estar más tenso de lo normal. De hecho, parecía que estaba allí por obligación. La sonrisa de Robin-chan no podía dar a entender otra cosa. ¿Le había obligado ella a ir a la cocina?

- Huele de maravilla, cocinera-san.- le alabó la morena admirando el despliegue de platos que había sobre la mesa – Te habrá costado mucho preparar todo esto.

- Qué va…- dijo ella restándose importancia- Cocinar nunca me cuesta.- vio que Zoro estaba apoyado contra la pared con cara de estar muy cabreado. Tan cabreado que ni siquiera había visto las diez botellas de sake perfectamente alineadas encima de la mesa.

Pero Robin si las había visto y tras acercarse y coger una de las botellas dijo:

- Vaya… este sake es de una cosecha excelente.- fingió que hablaba para sí misma, pero estaba muy atenta a la reacción del espadachín - ¿Vas a sacarlo para la comida de hoy?- preguntó girándose hacia Sanji.

- Si… estaba reservándolas para una ocasión especial.- una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro, pero nadie pudo advertirlo. Al ver que Zoro había levantado la vista hacia las mencionadas botellas y las observaba con interés, se apresuró a añadir – Si quieres puedes coger una…

Pero una vez más, el marimo reaccionó de forma inesperada. Resopló con fastidio e ignorando por completo su adorado alcohol salió rápidamente de la cocina.

Sanji suspiró derrotada. Ni siquiera con sake podía acercarse a él. Definitivamente su plan era imposible.

- Creo que te esfuerzas demasiado, cocinera-san.

- ¿Eh?- Sanji la miró sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería.- Si es por la comida, no me importa cocinar tanto, ya sabes que no hay nada que me guste más…

- Estoy hablando de espadachín-san.- le cortó con voz tranquila. Se sentó a la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en la mano sin dejar de mirar a Sanji con curiosidad – Desde hace unos días eres especialmente amable con él.

- B-bueno… creo que exageras Robin-chan.- le dio la espalda a la arqueóloga para que no viera que su cara había empezado a enrojecerse – Sólo le he ofrecido una botella de sake… no es nada del otro mundo.

- Claro.- asintió Robin – Tú siempre le ofreces sake a espadachín-san…- comentó con cierta ironía volviendo a centrar su atención en las botellas.

- No pero… - Sanji no sabía muy bien qué decir. Sabía que la morena tenía razón pero bajo ningún concepto se atrevería a reconocerlo – pero ahora las cosas son un poco diferentes.

- Si. Quizás sean demasiado diferentes…- dijo con su habitual tono misterioso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sanji con la mirada clavada en la comida que estaba preparando.

- Nada en especial. Creo que espadachín-san no es muy amigo de los cambios radicales…

Sanji dejó el cuchillo a un lado y meditó las palabras de la arqueóloga. ¿Qué no era amigo de los cambios radicales? ¿Qué intentaba decir Robin con eso? Se giró para mirar a su nakama con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que ella no le diría nada más aunque se lo preguntara. Robin era así. Siempre sabía mucho más de lo que decía y soltaba la información en forma de pequeños acertijos.

- En fin… - suspiró Sanji intentando eludir el tema. Ya no daba más de sí. Tendría que descubrir por sí mismo el significado de las palabras de Robin – ¿Te preparo una taza de café antes de comer, Robin-chan?

Ella ya se había levantado y le sonreía desde el dintel de la puerta.

- Claro, muchas gracias.- dijo agradecida – Me alegro de que sigas tan atento como siempre con nosotras, cocinero-san. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.- Y se marchó silenciosamente.

Entonces Sanji se dio cuenta. Comprendió por fin lo que Robin-chan había querido decir. Esas últimas palabras que le había dedicado eran la clave para resolver el rompecabezas. ¿Ese era el problema del estúpido marimo? Le sorprendía lo idiota que podía llegar a ser.

"_Así que le molesta que me comporte de manera diferente… Pues si lo que quiere es guerra la va a tener. Si el problema es que soy demasiado amable con él… ¡se acabó la amabilidad!"- _pensaba la rubia mientras cortaba verduras enérgicamente.

A partir de ahora iba a ser un maldito demonio con el espadachín. Iba a hacer que deseara no haberla cabreado…

* * *

><p>Lo cierto era que la idea de Chopper y Usopp no había sido nada mala. Estaban todos allí, en cubierta, disfrutando de la magnífica comida de Sanji sintiendo el sol en la piel.<p>

Como la rubia había esperado, todos agradecieron enormemente sus esfuerzos a la hora de preparar la comida. Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron brutalmente al ver la montaña de alimentos que Sanji había cocinado y la baba se le caía sin poder evitarlo. El único que no había dicho una palabra era el imbécil cabeza de esponja.

Pero Sanji no podía quejarse. Al menos estaba allí con todos y no encerrado en el gimnasio haciendo pesas como un desquiciado.

El ambiente era tan agradable que Sanji consiguió olvidar por un momento todos los problemas que tenía acumulados a sus espaldas. En ese momento sólo quería disfrutar de la compañía de sus nakama. El enfado que había sentido en su pecho un rato antes, tras darse cuenta de cual era el problema de Zoro, había desaparecido sólo parcialmente. Después de todo, era algo que no podía olvidar tan fácilmente. El muy gilipollas no sólo jugaba con ella sino que, además, cuando ella se decidía a seguirle el juego la pisoteaba. La despreciaba como a la peor de las basuras.

Aunque era cierto que su relación nunca había sido la mejor, durante todo el tiempo que habían viajado juntos jamás vio en los ojos del espadachín el desprecio que ahora le demostraba. De hecho, nunca nadie le había mirado de esa manera. Cada vez que los ojos de Zoro se posaban en los suyos era como sentir una flecha atravesándole el pecho. Era realmente doloroso. A pesar de todo, eran nakama ¿no? Compañeros. Se suponía que entre ellos debía haber una mínima confianza.

Sanji siempre creyó que la había. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado de un día para otro. ¿Acaso el espadachín no le consideraba digno de viajar con él?

Sólo había visto tanto desprecio en los ojos de Zoro cuando miraba a sus enemigos. ¿Eran ellos ahora verdaderos enemigos?

Brook le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Estaba pensando demasiado y debía notársele en la cara. El esqueleto comenzó a tocar una alegre melodía con su violín y le pedía a la rubia que le acompañase con su voz.

No lo dudó ni un momento. ¿Por qué tendría que seguir preocupándose por el marimo? Tenía que aprovechar el momento y divertirse, eso se suponía que hacían todos los piratas. Además, no parecía que Zoro fuese a dirigirle la palabra en mucho tiempo, y no iba a ser ella quien diera el primer paso… por el momento.

Cantaron todos juntos una canción tras otra. Cantaron hasta quedarse casi sin voz. Las risas habían inundado el barco entero. Eso era lo que más había echado de menos. Esos eran los momentos que daban verdadero sentido a sus vidas como piratas.

- Da gusto estar así…- dijo el pequeño renito una de las veces que aprovecharon para descansar de tanto baile

- Si…- suspiró Usopp tumbándose en el suelo, rendido de cansancio – El clima es increíble. ¿Estaremos cerca de una isla de verano?

- No hace tanto calor.- comentó la arqueóloga – Seguramente se trate de una isla de primavera.

- Tan acertada como siempre nee-san.- concluyó Nami con una sonrisa – Hay una isla de primavera no muy lejos de aquí.

-Nami-san…- dijo Sanji para llamar la atención de la pelirroja - ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? Porque al final no sé qué ocurrió con el problemilla que teníamos…

- De problemilla nada…- le cortó la mujer con cara de enfado – Que bastante trabajo me costó trazar una ruta para navegar cerca del archipiélago. Si nos hubiéramos quedado en Sabaody no habríamos tenido más que dificultades. Pero bueno, navegar por Grand Line durante un mes tampoco está tan mal ¿no?

- ¡Claro! ¡Un mes celebrando el reencuentro!- gritó el tirador alzando los brazos. Pero tras el momento inicial de alegría se incorporó y se dirigió a Nami con expresión preocupada- Pero… ¿no será peligroso si nos acercamos demasiado a otras islas? El Log Pose podría fijarse y perderíamos el camino hacia la…

- ¿Acaso eres idiota?- le cortó la pelirroja visiblemente indignada- ¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? Ya conozco la geografía de esta zona lo suficiente. Estamos navegando alrededor del archipiélago, a unas 15 millas de distancia. Es casi imposible que nos encuentren.

- Además esos idiotas de la marina nunca se imaginarían que aún estamos en la superficie.- añadió Sanji tras dar un largo trago a su cerveza- Creerán que ya hemos zarpado hacia la isla Gyojin.

- ¡Exacto!- exclamó Nami con una gran sonrisa- Ahora disfrutemos de los días libres que nos quedan.

- ¡Son como unas súper vacaciones!- El peliazul de la tripulación alzó los brazos tomando su conocida postura.

- Suerte que nos abastecimos antes de zarpar…- suspiró Sanji – Aunque a este ritmo de comidas y fiestas no nos van a quedar provisiones la próxima semana.

- Tenemos que volver pronto al archipiélago.

- ¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué Nami? ¡Aquí se está muy bien!- Luffy no había estado escuchando la conversación hasta ese momento.

- ¿Es que ya te has olvidado de la Isla Gyojin y del Nuevo Mundo?- Usopp miraba estupefacto a su capitán

-¡No!- exclamó el aludido alegremente – Es cierto… tenemos que ir a la Isla Gyojin cuanto antes. Hay alguien importante a quien debo ver.

- Es cierto Luffy-san, ese Shichibukai que te acompañó a la guerra estará allí, en la Isla Gyojin ¿no?- Brook había cogido de nuevo el violín y se disponía a afinarlo antes de comenzar con la siguiente ronda de canciones.

-¡Ah...! ¡Jinbe!- respondió el capitán recordando de súbito a su amigo – Si, supongo que él también estará en la Isla Gyojin. Ahora que lo dices, tengo que darle las gracias…- Luffy se sumió en los recuerdos que tenía de Marineford y de lo que había ocurrido después. Si no hubiese sido por Jinbe… tal vez él no estuviera vivo. Sin duda alguna tenía que agradecérselo.

- Pero Luffy, si no te referías a ese Shichibukai… ¿de quién estabas hablando?- Usopp estaba un poco descolocado con la actitud de su capitán. No sabía quién más había en la Isla Gyojin que fuese tan importante para el moreno - ¿A quién tenemos que ir a ver sin falta?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- le respondió Luffy a su vez con otra pregunta. Parecía contrariado – ¡Por supuesto estoy hablando de Hacchin!

Todos los tripulantes pudieron ver que los ojos del moreno se habían convertido en dos perfectas, redondas y humeantes bolas de takoyaki… Luffy nunca cambiaría.

-¿Sólo estabas pensando en el takoyaki?- gritaron todos al unísono antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Cerca de media tarde ya no quedaba ni una miga de toda la comida que Sanji había preparado con tanto esmero. Eso le hacía feliz. El día que empezase a sobrar comida en el Thousand Sunny sería mala señal.

Después de horas bailando y riendo, Sanji necesitaba un descanso. Dejó a Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Franky y Brook en el centro de la fiesta y ella se sentó en el primer sitio que encontró. Nami y Robin se divertían observando las payasadas de los demás y Zoro daba cuenta de una botella de sake tras otra en silencio. De vez en cuando se le escapaba alguna sonrisa a causa de la gran cantidad de tonterías que la tripulación podía hacer en tan poco tiempo, pero por lo general se mantenía serio y callado.

Sanji le observaba disimuladamente. Ese era el marimo que conocía. Así le había recordado durante los dos años que pasó con los okamas. Porque tenía que reconocer que también se había acordado de él. No tanto como de sus chicas… pero sí. De alguna forma le había echado de menos.

Por eso le repateaba tanto aquella maldita situación. Porque en realidad lo único que quería era que las cosas volviesen a su curso natural. Le daba igual vengarse de él, eso ya poco le importaba. Pero si no recuperaba su cuerpo nada podría ser igual… era como un maldito círculo vicioso; una espiral sin salida.

Zoro había entrado en un estado de serenidad casi imposible de romper. Después de tantos días sin probar ni una gota de sake aquello era como un regalo del cielo. Tanto era así, que él solo había acabado con más de la mitad de las botellas que Sanji había sacado.

Había estado analizando el comportamiento de la rubia durante mucho rato sin que ella advirtiera nada. Observaba sus movimientos, su manera de bailar, tan parecida a la que tenía cuando era un hombre. Su sonrisa y su forma de hablar… durante la comida parecía haber vuelto a ser el cocinero; el estúpido cocinero de las ridículas cejas que se dejaba molestar por cualquier cosa. No tenía muy claro como se sentía al respecto. ¿Aliviado? Quizás esa no fuese la palabra más correcta para definir sus emociones. Lo que sí tenía claro era que se encontraba mucho más tranquilo sin la rubia persiguiéndole como una obsesa…

Suspiró fastidiado al ver que había acabado con otra botella más de sake. Buscó con la mirada alguna botella llena que pudiese saciar su sed de alcohol. Todas parecían estar vacías… no. Aún había una nuevecita y sin abrir… pero estaba al lado de Sanji.

Se tragó su orgullo por un momento y haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, le dirigió la palabra a la chica.

- Oi, rubio de bote, pásame esa botella de sake.- habló sin mirarle y apretando los puños. En realidad no quería pedírsela pero las ganas de alcohol pudieron más que su orgullo.

Nami le dirigió una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfo a Robin. Pensaba que ese simple comentario marcaría una especie de tregua entre Sanji y Zoro.

Pero no iba a ser tan fácil.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Sanji bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Mientras alargaba la mano para alcanzar la botella sintió una ira inexplicable apoderarse de su interior. Se puso por fin en pie con el vidrio sujeto fuertemente entre sus dedos. A medida que su rabia aumentaba también lo hacía la fuerza con que sostenía la botella. Apretó más y más fuerte el cuello de la botella hasta que esta cedió a la presión de la mano de Sanji y estalló en mil pedazos.

- ¿Qué coño haces?- gritó el peliverde sorprendido y enfadado a la vez al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir - ¿Eres imbécil o qué?

Sanji permanecía en silencio. El sake de la última botella empapaba sus brazos y su ropa. Ya había empezado a escurrirse por los pantalones y las infinitas piernas de la rubia. Sin decir una palabra y con la mirada ensombrecida se acercó a Zoro firme y decididamente y cuando estuvo frente a él, alzó el dedo índice, que apuntaba al espadachín acusadoramente.

- ¿Quién cojones te has creído que eres, marimo de mierda?

Todos se quedaron paralizados. Las risas de antes habían sido sustituidas por el grito furioso de la rubia. Su velada idílica parecía haberse ido al traste. Sabían que no podía ocurrir nada bueno después de aquello. Usopp fue el primero en desaparecer de escena, seguido por Chopper y Luffy, al que tuvieron que arrastrar para que no acabase diciendo alguna estupidez que les costara una tunda de golpes. Sabían de sobra que el capitán no podía entender la gravedad de una situación así. Aunque a primera vista parecía que iba a empezar una de las peleas de rigor de Sanji y Zoro, casi todos eran conscientes de que aquel no sería un enfrentamiento normal. No después de tanta rabia acumulada como tenía Sanji.

Los cuatro restantes permanecieron quietos y en silencio, atentos por si tenían que frenar a sus nakama en algún momento.

Zoro no podía moverse. No podía hablar. Ni siquiera podía tragar saliva ante esa imagen. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Sanji, no los podía apartar de ningún modo.

- ¿Te has quedado mudo o que?- volvió a gritar la rubia, encolerizada- ¿Crees que puedes ignorarme durante 20 días y luego pedirme la botella de sake así, sin más? ¿Por quién me has tomado?

Robin tenía sus ojos puestos en el espadachín. Podía verlo; estaba temblando. Casi imperceptiblemente, pero se podían ver los hombros del peliverde agitándose con un ligero temblor. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ahora Zoro…?

- ¡Si no me contestas ahora mismo, te voy a mandar a la Isla Gyojin de una patada! ¿Me estás escuchando, imbécil?- Sanji estaba fuera de sí. Los insultos que le dirigía al espadachín estaban cargados de furia. Pocas veces le habían visto tan rabioso cuando era un hombre.

Zoro había empezado a sudar. Una fina película de sudor había cubierto todo su cuerpo. Su mirada se había quedado atrapada en aquella ridícula y rizada ceja. En los ojos furiosos que le increpaban. La voz iracunda de la rubia resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, como un eco que se repite hasta perderse en el infinito.

Entonces Zoro se levantó sin decir una palabra y se acercó a la chica ante las miradas interrogantes de sus nakama. Parecía tranquilo; sorprendentemente tranquilo para lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero se acercaba a ella sin vacilar, sin un ápice de duda.

Franky creyó por un momento que el peliverde iba a darle un puñetazo a Sanji. Estaba convencido de que aquello era el principio de un intercambio de frenéticos golpes. Pero se equivocaba. El Cyborg observó, perplejo de asombro, al igual que todos sus compañeros, cómo Zoro cogía la mano de la rubia bruscamente y comenzaba a lamer los restos de sake que aún quedaban en ella. Paseó su lengua libremente por el dorso y la palma de la mano sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Sanji. Se metió el dedo índice en la boca y lo succionó con calma; saboreando lo que quedaba en ella de licor.

Aquella fue la señal para abandonar la cubierta. Franky, Brook, Nami y Robin se apresuraron a entrar a la cocina dejando a la extraña pareja a solas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Zoro? La reacción de Sanji era comprensible hasta cierto punto… pero la del espadachín… no tenía sentido ni lógica algunos.

Se agolparon todos en la pequeña ventana de la cocina para ver lo que ocurría fuera. Aunque estaban conmocionados por lo que acababa de ocurrir tenían que asegurarse de que esos dos no se matarían.

Robin era la única que esperaba tranquila, sentada en la mesa con una sonrisa de confianza en el rostro. Sabía que no se iban a matar. Todavía no. Tenían muchos asuntos que resolver aún. Si es que el espadachín decidía ser sincero consigo mismo por una vez…

Sanji observaba perpleja lo que hacía su nakama. Ahora era su turno de quedarse paralizaba bajo aquellos ojos. Otra vez esos ojos dorados la estaban devorando, la empotraban contra la pared y la aprisionaban, dejándola sin aire, sin respiración, sin sentido. Esos ojos del demonio querían succionarla, arrancarle todo su aliento, engullir cada sensación, cada estremecimiento…

Zoro estaba enajenado, fuera de sí. Podía verlo en sus pupilas. Los reflejos dorados de su iris lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos. Parecía tranquilo, si. Parecía que estaba actuando con calma. Pero sólo era una fachada, una armadura invisible bajo la que se escondían sus verdaderos deseos.

La lengua del espadachín abandonó sus dedos y fue siguiendo el rastro de sake por su muñeca y subiendo hacia el codo. No era más que una leve caricia húmeda, incluso se podría decir que lo hacía con delicadeza, pero era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

Intentó resistirse, apartar el brazo, pero fue inútil. Al igual que la otra vez, en lo que dura un parpadeo, la había acorralado contra la pared. Sus dos manos estaban inmovilizadas bajo el poderío del peliverde. La había dominado completamente y ahora ella se iba a derretir en cualquier momento. Se fundiría como el hielo bajo el sol.

Zoro, al ver que la camisa de Sanji entorpecía su camino, decidió prescindir de ella. Arrancó la manga derecha, dejando al descubierto la suave piel de su brazo y su hombro. Y él siguió trazando la ruta de saliva por encima del codo, el brazo y siguió subiendo. Las caricias se convirtieron en besos y después en mordiscos. Atacó el cuello de la rubia sin piedad alguna, lo mordió y lo chupó a su antojo, dejando marcas rojizas a su paso, marcando su territorio con verdadera ansia.

Cuando Zoro llegó a su oreja ya se había pegado completamente a ella. El torso del espadachín le cortaba la respiración y sus manos estaban inspeccionando en busca del lugar para poder acceder al interior de la camisa.

Hacía tiempo que Sanji se había derretido, ya no era más que agua que fluye y se deja llevar por la corriente. Y Zoro era un poderoso torrente que la arrastraba, la arrastraba sin remedio. Sentir la húmeda lengua del espadachín explorando su oreja hizo que perdiera el norte.

Pero en medio de toda aquella demostración de lujuria animal, algo volvió a activarse en su interior. No era así como había planeado las cosas. Su orgullo estaba en juego, ¡maldita sea! No iba a dejarse llevar por mucho que lo deseara. No podía dejar que el espadachín ganara.

- ¡Déjame!- se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas para quitarse a Zoro de encima pero no fue suficiente - ¡Suéltame marimo de mierda! ¡Que me sueltes, joder!

No la soltó, pero consiguió que parase por un momento. Hizo que olvidara por completo la oreja, el cuello; olvidó todo lo que no fueran esos ojos brillantes llenos de rabia.

- ¿De verdad quieres que te suelte?- susurró muy cerca de su boca. Tanto que casi podía saborear su aliento.

- ¿Crees que soy imbécil? ¡Claro que quiero que me sueltes!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas – Te voy a partir esa cabeza de alga que tienes… - su voz ya no tenía intensidad. Se había escondido en algún lugar de su pecho.

Allí estaba de nuevo lo que tanto temía y deseaba. Zoro se había puesto tan duro que notaba a la perfección el miembro palpitante del espadachín contra su propio vientre. Lo sentía presionarla cada vez más, queriendo entrar dentro de ella una y otra vez.

Pero al final su orgullo pudo más que su lujuria.

Abrió la boca, dispuesta a repetir la frase que consiguió pararle aquella vez pero no fue capaz. No pudo hacerlo. Las imágenes del espadachín herido, dándole la espalda y mirándola con aquel desprecio… no quería volver a ver esa mirada. Jamás. Simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta y una expresión contrariada, como si alguien le hubiera arrancado de la mente lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

Fue entonces cuando por fin se detuvo. Zoro suavizó el agarre de sus manos pero no la soltó del todo. Miró a los ojos de la rubia y encontró algo que no quería ver. Apartó al fin la mirada para dirigirla a algún punto del suelo y se sumergió en un largo silencio.

Sanji también permanecía callada. Su respiración estaba comenzando a normalizarse pero el interior de su pecho estaba agitado, por no hablar de la humedad que tenía entre las piernas. Nunca, en toda su vida como hombre había experimentado tanto placer como en aquel momento.

Pero ahora sólo buscaba los ojos del espadachín. Sabía que algo iba mal. Una sombra oscura se había apoderado de la mente de Zoro, podía escucharla en su silencio.

Podría haber aprovechado para darle un golpe y alejarse de él; esconderse en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla y estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Podría haber dicho aquella frase tan hiriente y así zanjar de una vez por todas aquel asunto. Porque sabía muy bien que si volvía a herir al espadachín como la otra vez, nunca jamás volvería a acercarse a ella. Podría haberlo hecho y olvidar su estúpido plan de conquista. Pero no lo hizo. No pudo o no quiso hacerlo.

Quería sentirse enfadada con él. Quería tener ganas de golpearle hasta dejarle inconsciente pero no era así. En realidad se sentía horriblemente responsable del estado de Zoro. Quizá fue el peso de esa culpa lo que le hizo reunir el valor suficiente para dirigirse a él.

- Oi…- le llamó en voz baja.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta verbal. Sin mirarla a los ojos, Zoro apoyó su frente contra la de Sanji y así continuó, en silencio total y absoluto; como si estuviese en medio de una meditación de vital importancia.

- Oi, marimo, no te vayas a dormir así…- volvió a hablar tras unos segundos que le parecieron horas. El tono de su voz no escondía rabia, ni ira, ni furia; ni siquiera sarcasmo. Quizás en esa simple frase se ocultaba una pizca de complicidad.

El marimo se separó de su frente y volvió a acercar los labios a su oreja. Sanji temió que volviese a atacar, pero no fue así.

- Lo siento.- no fue nada más que un susurro; un débil hilo de voz que parecía que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

Tras esas dos palabras, la miró a los ojos por última vez y mató cualquier palabra que pensara decir con un beso en la mejilla.

Pero aquel beso fue diferente. No era un beso apasionado. No contenía ni una pizca de deseo. Fue un roce de labios, tan vano como una brisa de aire.

Y después de aquello volvió a desaparecer. Tal y como la otra vez. Aunque en esta ocasión no hubo mirada de reproche ni desprecio. No hubo mirada de ningún tipo. Sólo se fue a la habitación de los chicos con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y sin vacilar un instante,

Sintió ganas de ir tras él. De agarrarle por los hombros y pedirle que le explicara qué demonios había ocurrido. Pero no pudo. Aquel contraste de sensaciones fue tan intenso que la dejó sin respiración de nuevo. Una vez más, el estúpido marimo había hecho mella en su interior.

Repitiendo la escena de la cocina, dejó caer su conmocionado cuerpo hasta el suelo y se escondió en sí misma. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. No tenía la menor idea de cuántos minutos había permanecido en aquella posición. Tampoco le importaba. El paso del tiempo había dejado de tener relevancia.

No pudo evitar llevarse un tímido dedo a la mejilla y acariciar el lugar en que Zoro había posado sus labios. Aún le parecía poder sentir la piel áspera del espadachín allí.

Se había vuelto a sonrojar. Pero, al igual que el beso del marimo, aquella vez también era diferente. No sentía el calor irrefrenable de las otras ocasiones; no quería ser devorada hasta los huesos. Sólo había una especie de vacío en su pecho, algo que la oprimía como una enorme losa y la hundía. No podía sobrellevar todo aquel peso. ¿Qué demonios significaba?

Ahora no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a su plan maestro. Ya no tenía muy claro si Zoro merecía tal castigo. Y empezaba a dudar de ser capaz de hacerlo. Sanji nunca había sido una persona cruel por naturaleza. ¿Estaba realmente dispuesto a hacerle aquello al marimo? ¿En verdad quería vengarse de él y humillarle de esa manera? Ya no estaba segura de nada.

Fuera como fuese, de nada le servía permanecer allí como una muñeca de trapo. Después de un baño caliente se le aclararían todas las confusas ideas que se habían enmarañado en su mente. O eso esperaba.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto ha sido todo! Espero no haberme oxidado después de tanto tiempo sin escribir (aunque a mí me da la sensación de que si, perfiero que me lo digáis vosotros :3)<p>

Como siempre, críticas, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias... bla bla bla en los RWs! ^^

**Próximamente: Capítulo 4: Lo siento (parte II)**

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

¡Abrazos pa' todos!

Aiko.


	4. Lo siento parte II

_**Disclaimer**: One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Lo siento (parte II)<strong>

.

A base de incidentes con el espadachín a Sanji se le iban gastando los días para conseguir lo que Iva-san le había pedido. Dos días completos con sus noches habían pasado desde el 'suceso del sake'. Aquel era el tercer día. Apenas quedaba una semana para que la reina okama llegase y le diese su veredicto. Tenía que reconocer que estaba un poco nerviosa. Se moría de ganas por volver a ser un hombre. La vida era mucho más sencilla sin hormonas femeninas.

Después de lo ocurrido, de aquella disculpa susurrada por parte de Zoro, un muro invisible se había levantado entre ellos. El silencio les perseguía dondequiera que fuesen. No encontraban las palabras adecuadas para entablar conversación. Tal vez simplemente no las hubiera.

Lo que había empezado como un juego orgulloso les había acabado haciendo daño a ambos. Y no sabían que podría ocurrir de seguir por el mismo camino. Lo más seguro era que les llevara hacia la autodestrucción… pero después de todo, no eran más que dos idiotas… dos idiotas luchando por salir de un laberinto en el que ellos mismos habían decidido entrar.

El agradable ambiente de los días anteriores había desaparecido por completo. Toda la tripulación parecía haberse contagiado del silencio de Zoro y Sanji. Los ratos que se reunían todos para comer transcurrían tranquilos; demasiado tranquilos. Sólo Luffy seguía siendo el mismo. Pero el capitán no era estúpido. Sabía que las cosas no iban bien. No había más que echar un vistazo a la cara de sus nakama. Pero no quiso decir nada.

Luffy siempre había sabido que sus amigos no le consideraban una persona seria (y no lo era), y que creían que su comportamiento infantil no le dejaba ver la importancia de las cosas a veces. Pero no era verdad. El moreno era perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero también sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para solucionarlo por el momento. Por eso había decidido no hablar de ello.

Creía que lo único que podía hacer para que las cosas volvieran a su cauce era esperar, y era algo que le costaba horrores, pues nunca había destacado por su paciencia. Mientras tanto, él seguía comportándose como siempre. Se hacía el tonto y fingía no saber nada al respecto porque lo único que podía hacer era ser tan alegre y despreocupado como siempre y así intentar animar un poco a sus desanimados tripulantes.

Lo que había empeorado significativamente era el humor de la navegante. Nami estaba tan cabreada con esos dos estúpidos que no podía evitar reflejar su enfado en el resto de la tripulación. A causa de ello, se pasaba el día encerrada con sus mapas y no les dirigía la palabra ni a Sanji ni a Zoro. Ni siquiera aceptaba los aperitivos que la cocinera le preparaba con tanto cariño. No estaba de humor para aguantar a dos hipócritas ciegos.

La tensión general del ambiente contrastaba con el buen tiempo que les acompañaba. Era una tarde para disfrutarla en cubierta, recibiendo el baño del sol en la piel. Pero los ánimos no estaban para algo así. De hecho, el barco parecía estar vacío y en silencio.

Nami seguía encerrada y enfadada con el mundo. Usopp y Franky se habían enfrascado en sus respectivos proyectos; Chopper llevaba todo el día en la enfermería delante de un enorme libro de medicina; a Brook le tocaba turno de vigía, así que estaba en su puesto acompañado de su violín. Robin estaba en la biblioteca como siempre y Luffy mataba el tiempo tumbado cerca del timón, mirando al cielo y preguntándose qué podía hacer con aquella incómoda situación.

Y los dos idiotas hacían todo lo que podían por evitarse. Sanji apenas ponía un pie fuera de la cocina y Zoro machacaba su cuerpo en el gimnasio o fuera de él, pero lo más lejos posible de donde estuviera el otro.

Esa tarde en concreto el espadachín había decidido hacerlo al aire libre. El buen tiempo y la tranquilidad del barco le hacían sentirse un poco mejor. Estaba

concentrado en sus enormes pesas en la popa del Sunny. No había nadie alrededor para molestarle y así lo prefería. Desde que había ocurrido lo del sake podía sentir que sus compañeros le miraban de manera extraña. Le molestaba. Pero no les culpaba. Sabía que había actuado inconscientemente; había perdido todo su autocontrol y se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Al final el cocinero iba a tener razón y era un idiota sin cerebro…

Estaba en plena sesión de entrenamiento cuando un ruido familiar le hizo darse la vuelta. Había aparecido en la pared una mano, claramente de Robin, que señalaba hacia la biblioteca insistentemente. Resopló con fastidio y contuvo las ganas que tenía de tirar las pesas con fuerza contra el suelo. Habría hecho un agujero enorme y Nami se lo habría hecho pagar caro. Se secó el sudor rápidamente con una toalla y se dirigió arrastrando los pies hacia la biblioteca preguntándose qué tripa se le habría roto a la arqueóloga.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué demonios quieres?<p>

La morena levantó la cabeza de su libro y posó sus ojos en los del peliverde. Éste pudo ver que su mirada no era la de siempre. Robin solía tener una expresión serena y calmada cuando hablaba con cualquiera de ellos. Era una de sus formas de dar equilibrio a la alocada tripulación.

Pero en ese momento la mirada de la arqueóloga era dura y seria, cargada de preocupación. Tenía el ceño mínimamente fruncido, lo suficiente para dejar ver que había algo que la molestaba profundamente.

- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo.

Zoro alzó una ceja en señal de confusión. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el asunto iba a ir para largo suspiró resignado y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas y los brazos cruzados sin mirar a Robin.

- Eres tú la que me ha llamado.

- Parecías cansado después de tantas horas entrenando, creí que te vendría bien un descanso. – Robin había vuelto a centrar su atención en el libro que había estado leyendo.

- Pues si no quieres nada más, - el espadachín se levantó visiblemente fastidiado y se encaminó hacia la salida- Me voy. No necesito descansar.

- Por mucho que te mates a entrenar no lo vas a sacar de tu cabeza.

- No te metas donde no te llaman, mujer. – la voz de Zoro era dura y amenazante – Lo que hay en mi cabeza sólo es asunto mío.

- Te equivocas.- Robin cerró por fin el libro y lo puso a su lado- Cuando lo que hay en tu cabeza afecta a toda la tripulación deja de ser sólo cosa tuya.

- ¡Mierda! – Zoro golpeó la pared de madera con tanta fuerza que hizo retumbar las paredes - ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Yo no he buscado esto!

- ¿Seguro?

El espadachín se acercó rápidamente a la arqueóloga y la encaró. Estaba tan enfadado que la morena podía ver como una vena palpitaba en su frente. Aquello era verdadera furia.

- No te atrevas. No te atrevas a intentar analizarme. No sabes absolutamente nada así que no me vengas con chorradas. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que pienso o de lo que tengo en la cabeza. ¡Y no tienes ningún derecho a hacer esto! ¡Es mi problema!

-Vuestro.- añadió la morena muy calmada tras escuchar los gritos de Zoro- Vuestro problema.

- …

Entonces se derrumbó. El peso de la verdad pudo más que toda su voluntad. Robin tenía razón y él lo sabía. No iba a servir de nada intentar sacarlo de su cabeza a base de golpes o esfuerzo físico. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en sus pensamientos.

- Sería más fácil si fuera cruel conmigo.- dijo tras un largo silencio. Había vuelto a sentarse en el suelo y miraba a algún punto indeterminado de la pared, intentando bloquear todas aquellas emociones que le habían asaltado de súbito.

- Ella no puede ser cruel contigo…

- No digas eso.- la cortó el espadachín. Al ver que la morena entrecerraba los ojos buscando la razón de sus palabras, añadió – No digas "ella". Es el cocinero.

- Pero ahora es una mujer.

- ¡Pero sigue siendo Sanji! – su tono de voz, más alto de lo normal, le delataba. Y también el hecho de que hubiera llamado a Sanji por su nombre.

- Volverá a ser un hombre dentro de unos días.- dijo Robin dibujando ya su tranquila sonrisa- Entonces podréis volver a ser los de siempre.

- Tsk…

- ¿No es eso lo que quieres, espadachín-san?

- Claro que si.- su mirada volvía a ser desafiante. No le gustaba que la arqueóloga intentara confundirle – Nunca he dicho lo contrario.

- Bien.

- Bien.- repitió él dando por zanjado el asunto.

- Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.- la voz de Robin le detuvo de nuevo antes de que pudiera marcharse de la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué pregunta?- gruñó Zoro.

- La misma que tú has hecho. "¿Qué demonios quieres?".

- Je…- Zoro era consciente de que estaba dejando ver demasiado. Sabía que Robin estaba viendo a través de sus palabras y sus actos en ese momento. Lo sabía pero ya le daba igual- Si lo supiera no tendría… no tendríamos este problema.

La morena le dio una sonrisa por respuesta y se enfrascó de nuevo en su libro dando a entender que ya podía marcharse. Ella ya había recopilado toda la información que quería.

El espadachín se agachó junto a la trampilla que daba a las escaleras y antes de levantarla para irse se dirigió a su nakama por su nombre.

- Oi Robin…- tras un breve silencio para asegurarse de que le prestaba atención siguió- lo siento por… lo de antes.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera contestar, la trampilla se abrió bruscamente golpeando al peliverde en la cara. No fue un golpe excesivamente fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerle caer de espaldas.

Una cabeza rubia asomaba por la trampilla con expresión contrariada. Miró a Zoro, miró a Robin, y la arruga de su entrecejo se acentuó más.

Subió por fin con la bandeja que traía con café recién preparado para la arqueóloga.

- Robin, te traigo un poco de café…- dijo dejando la bandeja cerca de la morena y se giró hacia el peliverde que seguía en el suelo agarrándose la barbilla en la zona que había sido golpeado- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿No vas a disculparte? – le respondió a su vez con otra pregunta, evitando ya de paso contestar la que le habían hecho a él.

- ¿Disculparme? No he hecho nada por lo que deba disculparme.- le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si fuera ella quien estuviera esperando una disculpa.

Zoro ni siquiera respondió. La miró con expresión enfadada y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo dejando solos a Sanji y Robin.

La morena había observado el accidentado encuentro de principio a fin mientras su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad. Estaba buscando algo, esa pieza que le faltaba para terminar el rompecabezas… pero había encontrado algo más interesante.

- ¿Qué hacía él aquí? – la pregunta de Sanji fue tan directa que casi la pilla por sorpresa.

- Nada en especial.- respondió sin darle importancia al asunto- Sólo estábamos hablando.

- Ya… "Hablando"…

Robin ni siquiera intentó esconder su sonrisa. La rubia había dejado más que claro con sus últimas palabras lo que pensaba de la incómoda situación que acababan de vivir.

El ojo visible de Sanji lo reflejaban a la perfección. Lo que ardía en sus pupilas eran celos. Unos celos que le corroían por dentro. Y no por ella precisamente. Era todo un acontecimiento lo que acababa de ocurrir. Robin se había convertido en el objetivo del sarcasmo de Sanji. No era necesario que dijera nada más; ya había visto suficiente.

- Gracias por el café, cocinera-san.- sonrió para calmar el ambiente y aquello hizo que Sanji se sintiera culpable. Culpable de nuevo.

- No es nada.- dijo dispuesta a marcharse- Te dejo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

Y desapareció por la trampilla sin dedicarle ni una sola sonrisa, ni una mirada a su compañera.

Se encerró en la despensa, donde nadie la buscaría. Se sentó a oscuras en el frío suelo con la respiración agitada y el corazón en un puño. Había ido corriendo hasta allí para no tener que encontrarse con nadie. Especialmente con _él_.

Golpeó el suelo repetidas veces. Lo golpeó hasta que le dolieron los puños. ¿Por qué estaba tan furiosa? ¿Por qué apenas podía contener sus ganas de llorar de rabia? Estaba confusa. Y dolida. Y se sentía terriblemente sola. Intentaba culpar de ello a las hormonas femeninas pero sabía que eso sería un burdo intento de auto-engaño.

¿Cómo un día podía torcerse tanto tan fácilmente?

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

La cocina era un desastre. Sanji estaba horrorizada y enfadada consigo misa. No podía dejar que aquella situación la afectase tanto. No dormía, apenas comía y, lo que era peor, no cumplía bien con sus deberes de cocinera.

No es que su cocina hubiera dejado de ser lo que era. Seguía siendo una maravilla. Simplemente no podía cumplir con los horarios que se había establecido; le costaba ponerse a cocinar y más aún ponerse a recoger. No podía permitir que esa situación continuara. Si le iba a impedir trabajar bien, lo mejor era zanjar el asunto.

Sanji había llegado a esa conclusión. Y eso la animaba un poco. Al menos aún tenía voluntad para algo. En cuanto terminase con sus obligaciones iría a hablar con el marimo. Iba a tragarse su infinito orgullo.

Un poco más contenta, limpió la cocina a toda velocidad y preparó un aperitivo para sus nakama. Dejó la comida en la mesa; ya llamaría a Usopp y Franky para que fueran a por ella. A Luffy no hacía falta llamarle, él mismo acudiría al olor de la comida. Y Nami… era mejor no molestarla. Sabía que estaba muy enfadada así que había dejado su ración guardada celosamente en la nevera.

Puso en una bandeja té para Brook, un trozo de pastel para el doctor y café para la arqueóloga; tras ello, salió de la cocina sintiendo cómo el buen tiempo le mejoraba considerablemente el humor.

Subió a darle su té a Brook y pasó por la enfermería, dónde un agradecido Chopper cogió con ansia el pastel. Sólo le quedaba Robin-chan y podría hablar con el marimo…

Y hablando del marimo…

Sanji se agachó junto a las enormes pesas que Zoro había dejado abandonadas allí en medio. Cogió con dos dedos la toalla blanca y vio que aún estaba húmeda por el sudor de Zoro. Contuvo sus ganas de oler aquel trozo de tela. Se sentía enferma sólo de pensarlo.

Lo raro era que el espadachín hubiera dejado su material allí tirado. ¿Dónde podría estar? Se decidió a buscarlo tras darle el café a Robin-chan. Quizás había tenido que ir al baño…

Pero descubrió lo equivocada que estaba.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la biblioteca pudo oír voces dentro.

_¿Es esa la voz de Zoro…?_

Subió en total silencio la escalera que daba a la entrada, intentado entender algo de lo que decían.

- Oi Robin… lo siento por… lo de antes.

Casi se le cae la bandeja de la impresión. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Guiada por el impulso, abrió con fuerza la trampilla y se coló dentro.

Esperaba encontrarles juntos, sentados el uno al lado del otro. Esperaba ver en sus caras un atisbo de miedo por haber sido sorprendidos…

Si era así, sabían disimularlo muy bien.

Tras el accidentado encontronazo en la biblioteca consideró que la mejor opción era salir de allí cuanto antes y esconderse en algún lugar oscuro y silencioso. Así nadie podría ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos…

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

* * *

><p>Sanji intentaba calmarse como podía. Intentaba decirse a sí misma que sólo estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas. ¿Cómo iban a tener algo Robin-chan y el idiota del marimo? Era simplemente imposible.<p>

Pero aquellas palabras… Zoro había llamado a Robin por su nombre. ¿Desde cuándo la llamaba Robin tan despreocupadamente?

Y esa disculpa… ¿Qué demonios significaba? Se devanaba los sesos buscándole un sentido mientras sentía que su pecho iba a explotar.

Además estaban los dos solos… en la biblioteca… y la arqueóloga le había dado largas cuando preguntó.

No quería creerlo pero nada más podía darle sentido. No encontraba otra explicación.

Pensándolo bien, no era extraño que Zoro y Robin estuvieran juntos… ella era una mujer más que atractiva y él… desde que lo vio aquella noche en cubierta pudo comprobar lo perfecto que era. Era un poco idiota, pero seguro que una mujer como Robin podría hacerle madurar. Si lo pensaba fríamente, parecían hechos el uno para el otro…

¿Entonces por qué le dolía tanto a ella? ¿Por qué se la estaban comiendo los celos?

Debería alegrarse por ellos… ¿no?

Eso sería volver a mentirse a sí misma.

Lo sabía y por eso estaba tan rota por dentro. Sabía que no podía alegrarse por ellos porque en el fondo ella…

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza. Tenía que alejar esa idea descabellada de su mente. Todo aquel asunto de la conquista había sido una estupidez. Tenía que olvidarlo. Olvidarlo para siempre.

De nuevo… volvía a mentirse.

No podía olvidarlo. Ya era… demasiado tarde.

Cuando pensaba en el marimo no podía recordar nada más que su disculpa susurrada y su suave beso. Era imposible que pudiera sacar eso de su mente.

Ahora era su cabeza la que se golpeaba contra el suelo. Era todo culpa suya. Ella había comenzado el juego sin ser consciente de las consecuencias. Debería haber sabido que algo así podría pasar. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que corría el riesgo de quedar atrapada en el juego.

Se sentía tan confusa y contradictoria… hacía apenas un par de días; justo después de escuchar aquel suave "lo siento" saliendo de los labios de Zoro se había planteado muchas cosas. Se sintió tan culpable al verle así, al ver esa expresión de derrota en sus ojos… después de ver en Zoro la melancolía personificada se sintió terriblemente mal. Porque quería ser egoísta y no podía. Quería volver a ser un hombre y para ello tenía que utilizarle, engañarle, jugar con él. Pero no se sentía capaz de ello. No podía elegir entre su propio bienestar y el de Zoro. Era como estar entre la espada y la pared, con dos alternativas igualmente malas.

Eso había estado sintiendo Sanji… hasta esa misma tarde. Había creído que se sentía culpable pero tuvo que aparecer una tercera persona para que se diera cuenta de que en realidad no era la culpabilidad la causa de esa angustia en su pecho. Y eso lo hacía todo mucho más difícil. Es muy fácil herir a una persona cuando no te importa pero, en cambio, si lo que sientes es…

Al ser consciente de la verdad no pudo menos que echarse a llorar como una niña pequeña. Lloró de dolor y de rabia; de inseguridad, de confusión… lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas; hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

Lloró hasta que una voz la llamó suavemente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Cocinero, ¿...estás ahí?

* * *

><p><em>Jujujuju... soy consciente de que lo dejo en el mejor momento, pero así es más divertido :P<em>

_Este capítulo me ha llevado mucho más tiempo del que pensaba. Por más que lo escribía y reescribía no acababa de convencerme. Terminé teniendo tres versiones diferentes del capítulo cuyo resultado ha sido esto. No me matéis por favor, sé que es un capítulo que no aclara demasiadas cosas pero bueno, paciencia ^^_

_Intentaré ser rápida para actualizar pero estoy a apenas dos semanas de los exámenes y, sinceramente, no los llevo muy bien xD Además tengo que actualizar también el otro fic que tengo empezado "Marimo de Navidad"... si es que no sé como me meto en estos líos xD_

_En fin, ojalá la espera haya merecido la pena y hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Espero vuestras quejas/opiniones/lo que queráis, como siempre, en los reviews ^^_

_Besos a todos y feliz navidad! :D_

_Aiko._


End file.
